Oh My Life
by pathcod.exo
Summary: Perjodohan antara anak dari keluarga Kim dan Keluarga cho yang sangat rumit namun asik (what ?) (Krisho, Chentao, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuhan, Sexing/LayHun)


Struggle to get Love

Author : overdose88

Main Cast : find by yourself-,-

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Summary : Perjodohan antara anak-anak keluarga Kim dan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sangat rumit.

Desclaimer : Exo milik tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya~ hohoho

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, little bit violence, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out!

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat berperan di Korea Selatan. Mereka di kepala keluargai oleh pria yang bernama Kim Jaedong dan istri nya yang bernama Kim Gyuri. Mereka juga di karuniai 6 orang anak laki-laki yang tampan... dan sebagian dari mereka mungkin cantik(?) bernama Kim Joonmyeon (oldest), Kim Minseok, Kim Chanyeol, Kim Jong In, Kim Zitao dan Kim Sehun (youngest).

" YA! Palli ireona! " Xiumin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai dan Sehun yang masih betah meringkuk di atas kasur empuk dan di tutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih.

" Nngg... waegeuraeyo? Naneun ajig jollyo~ " Sehun mengeluh sambil menutup mata nya.

" YA! Aku tau kau masih libur 2 minggu lagi tapi kau juga kan tetep harus menjalani hukuman di sekolah, Kim Sehun! " Xiumin terus memarahi adik nya. " Kan sudah ada si China yang membersihkan nya! Bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia membersihkan nya sendiri! " Sehun terus menolak dan makin bergelung di dalam selimut nya.

" China? Nuguya? " Xiumin berhenti menarik tangan Sehun dan menunggu jawaban dari sang maknae. " Ish! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si China gila! " Sehun menjawab nya dengan kesal.

" Mwo!? Andwaeyo! Kau mau membuat masalah dengan keluarga Cho, eoh!? Jangan buat orang tua kita tambah stres! " Xiumin melempar Sehun dengan bantal dengan keras. " Ahh... appo! Arrasseo! Aku bangun dan pergi ke sekolah! Tapi jangan harap aku pulang cepat! Arra!? Annyeong! " Sehun melempar kasar bantal yang menimpa nya tadi ke kasur lalu pergi ke toilet dan membanting pintu nya dengan cukup keras.

" Aigoo... " Xiumin menatap pintu toilet tersebut dengan tatapan frustasi. Lalu ia melirik kepada Kai yang juga membuat nya tambah frustasi karena belum bangun dari tidur nya. " YA! KIM JONGIN! IREONA! " Xiumin memukul Kai menggunakan bantal yang baru saja Sehun lempar ke atas kasur.

" Ne... ne! Aku bangun sekarang! " Kai bangun dengan terpaksa lalu pergi ke toilet yang ada di luar kamar. Xiumin menghela nafas nya sambil memijat kepala nya dengan frustasi dan ia berjalan ke arah kamar nya untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor.

Suho mencium kepala Sehun, Kai dan Tao sebelum berangkat ke kantor bersama Suho, Xiumin dan Chanyeol. Suho memberi uang saku lalu pergi ke kantor. " Jangan nakal, arrasseo? " Suho tersenyum dan pergi ke luar menuju mobil.

" Tao-ah... sebaiknya kalian ikut ke sekolah, hyung tidak mau kau sendirian di rumah karena Kai juga mendapat hukuman di sekolah, dan kau Kim Sehun! Jangan membuat onar selama di sekolah lagi atau uang saku mu hyung potong selama 1 bulan! " Suho menjitak kepala Sehun sebelum pergi keluar rumah

" YA! Memang nya hyung pikir aku murid macam apa yang kerjaan nya hanya membuat onar di sekolah eoh!? Lagi pula bukan aku saja yang di hukum, Kai juga! " Sehun menjawab dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Setelah semua nya pergi, Sehun, Kai dan Tao bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tetapi saat mereka akan pergi, ada 2 teman Sehun dan Kai yang datang ke rumah.

" Hey Fany-ah! Hyoyeon-ah! Masuk! " Tao menyuruh kedua teman dekat Sehun dan Kai itu untuk masuk. " Annyeong Tao-ah! " Mereka berdua menyapa Tao dengan ramah karena mereka berdua juga sangat dekat dengan nya. " Hey... apa Sehun dan Kai ada di rumah? " Hyoyeon bertanya.

" Oh, ada! Sebentar ne... ayo silahkan duduk dulu sambil menunggu, " Tao mempersiapkan sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. " Ne!" Tiffany dan Hyoyeon menghormat kepada Tao yang tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Sehun dan Kai dari tangga. " Hey! Ada apa kalian mencari kami? " Sehun bertanya sambil duduk di samping Tiffany. " Begini... kami hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa hukuman kalian ternyata di ubah menjadi membersihkan kolam berenang dan membersihkan toilet yang ada di lantai 1,2 dan 3... " Tiffany memberi tahu apa yang harus ia sampaikan.

" Mwo!? Ah jinja! Kolam berenang dan toilet!? Yang benar saja! " Kai protes.

**Baekhyun(Chan), lay(sehun), luhan(xiu), chen(tao) , kris(suho) , kyungsoo(kai)**

-SKIP-

Selama di kolam berenang (indoor),Sehun hanya terus membersihkan kolam berenang tanpa bebincang sedikit pun dengan Lay yang juga terkena hukuman tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sehun berkata.

" Gara-gara kau membuat masalah waktu itu, aku jadi ikut di hukum. Harus nya kan hanya kau yang di hukum! " Sehun mengeluh. Lay sempat berhenti menggosok sisi kolam berenang, ia ingin marah tetapi ia mengurungkan niat nya dan memilih untuk kembali menggosok sisi kolam berenang.

Sehun heran dengan Lay yang biasa nya akan melawan dan mengajak nya berkelahi tetapi sekarang lebih memilih untuk diam dan meneruskan pekerjaan nya. " Ya! Cho Yixing! Tidak ada jadwal berkelahi dengan ku lagi? Ada apa, eoh!? " Sehun bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Lay membereskan pekerjaan nya segera dan melempar sikat yang tadi ia gunakan ke toilet, lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal nya. Ia berdiri di depan Sehun dengan mendongakan sedikit kepala nya karena Sehun lebih tinggi dari nya.

" Dengar... seharus nya hari ini kita libur, jadi aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, suara dan tenaga hanya untuk mengurusi orang seperti mu, arra? " Lay meninggalkan Sehun yang memasang wajah O.O nya selama mendengar penjelasan Lay yang baru kali ini terdengar tenang.

" Wow, " Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sehun.

Sepulang dari membersihkan kolam berenang, ia sempat men-charge ponsel nya dulu di koridor sekolah sebelum membeli makan untuk Chanyeol karena tadi hyung nya itu pulang duluan dari kantor dengan alasan 'hyung harus jaga rumah kalau tidak nanti ada maling masuk'. Ia duduk di koridor bersama Kai.

" Aiih~... syukurlah bisa menyala, " Sehun menghela nafas lega lalu mulai membiarkan ponsel nya menyala dengan sempurna. Saat ponsel nya sudah menyala dengan sempurna, ia melihat tanda 'Missed Call' di layar ponsel nya. Ia khawatir dan langsung melihat siapa yang menelepon nya.

" Oh... Chanyeol hyung, " Sehun menjadi tenang karena yang menelepon nya ternyata Chanyeol.

" Sehun-ah! Telepon Chanyeol oppa sekarang! Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dia menelepon ku, tapi karena aku sedang membersihkan toilet jadi aku silent dan pasti tidak akan terdengar... " Kai terlihat khawatir sambil menatap layar ponsel nya.

" Kenapa tidak diri mu saja yang menelepon, eoh? " Sehun sudah tau niat Kai yang sebenar nya tidak mau membuang pulsa nya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menelepon Chanyeol dengan cara memasang wajah khawatir nya.

" Aku tidak punya pulsa Hunnie... hehehehe, cepat telepon! Aku takut Chanyeol hyung kenapa-napa! " Kai mendesak nya dan dengan malas Sehun menelepon Chanyeol sambil menetralkan rasa kesal nya saat ini. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun menelepon Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja tidak di jawab.

"Telepon nya tidak di jawab oleh Chanyeol hyung... " Sehun menatap Kai. " Ya sudah... mungkin dia sedang tidur, kita pulang saja sekarang, lagi pula langit mulai mendung... " Kai mengajak Sehun pulang.

(SKIP)

Ke-esokan hari nya, Chanyeol pergi ke kantor bersama Suho, Xiumin seperti biasa, Tao pergi ke sekolah nya karena ada tugas kelompok dan Kai sedang pergi bersama teman-teman nya ke _Game Center_. Sedangkan Sehun ketakutan di rumah Tiffany karena orang tua nya berkelahi hebat. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Chayeol tapi selalu tidak di angkat. "Hyung... hiks... aku mohon... " Sehun terisak di pojok kamar Tiffany, sedangkan sahabat nya itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang maknae dengan lembut dan berusaha menelepon Kai.

"H-Hyung... " Sehun berbicara kepada Chanyeol di seberang sana dengan suara yang bergetar dan ketakutan.

" _Hunnie! Ada apa!? Kenapa kau menangis!? " _Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang panik.

" U-umma... dan appa... mereka berkelahi lagi... se-sekarang... A-aku ada di rumah Tiffany... aku takut pulang ke rumah...hiks... appa memukul umma... hiks... hyung... neomu busseowoyo... cepat pulang... tolong umma_... " _Sehun menangis dan membuat Tiffany ikut menangis bercampur emosi yang meluap-luap kepada Jaedong yang sudah berani memukul Gyuri di depan Sehun.

"_ Arra... hyung akan pulang, kau... tidak di sentuh appa kan? _" Memang pertanyaan tersebut seperti 'appa' nya adalah orang asing. Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah membenci appa nya semenjak appa nya sering 'minum', pergi ke club malam, membawa perempuan ke rumah, memukul umma dan anak-anak nya, juga semua perlakuan tidak senonoh yang ayah mereka lakukan membuat Chanyeol tidak mau menganggap nya sebagai 'appa' lagi.

" T-tadi... a-aku... di... tampar oleh appa... tapi hyung tidak usah khawatir...Fany sudah mengobati ku dan sekarang aku di kamar nya, _" _Sehun menjelaskan sedangkan Tiffany pergi mengambil beberapa makanan untuk nya dan Sehun.

" _Arrasseo... kau diam di rumah Fany dan jangan pulang, nanti hyung menjemputmu ke rumah nya bersama umma, Tao dan Kai, kita ke perusahaan appa dan tidur di sana bersama hyung yang lain, boleh bicara dengan Tiffany?_ " Chanyeol bertanya.

(Chanyeol's side)

" _Annyeong Chan oppa... " _Terdengar suara Tiffany yang juga ketakutan.

" Fany-ah... mianhaeyo, mungkin ini pertama kali nya kau melihat pertengkaran orang tua kita yang tidak seharus nya di lihat oleh orang lain, oppa titip Sehun yah... nanti oppa ke sana dengan Gyuri ahjumma dan Kai... tolong jaga dia dan buat dia tertawa lagi, buat dia lupa dengan pertengkaran orang tua nya di rumah tadi... " Chanyeol sangat mewanti-wanti keadaan Sehun kepada Tiffany.

" _Algaeseumnida oppa... jangan khawatir, orang tua ku sudah tau masalah nya dan mereka ikut bersedih, orang tua ku berjanji akan menjaga Sehun di rumah sampai oppa menjemput ke sini... " _Tiffany membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

" Arrasseo... tolong katakan kepada Sehun jangan pulang hari ini sampai aku jemput ke rumah mu yah, neomu kamsahamnida... annyeong, " Chanyeol menutup telepon nya dan langsung berlari ke rumah nya tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang memandang nya khawatir dari kejauhan karena ia juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan adik nya tadi di lorong perusahaan.

Sesampai nya di rumah, Chanyeol mendobrak pintu rumah dengan kasar dan mencari keberadaan umma dan appa nya.

Chanyeol membelalakan mata nya saat melihat appa nya akan memukul umma nya dengan 2 tongkat Hoki milik Sehun dan Xiumin. Chanyeol langsung memukul appa nya dari belakang dan mendorong appa nya ke kolam berenang sehingga tercebur di sana.

" Umma... gwaenchanayo? Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang, " Chanyeol membantu umma nya bangun dan segera membawa umma nya masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah Chanyeol menyuruh umma nya dan untuk membereskan seluruh pakaian milik umma nya dan juga anak-anak nya, ia turun ke bawah sambil membawa tali tambang dari gudang dan berniat untuk mengikat appa nya sampai ia selesai dan tidak mengusik umma nya lagi.

" YA! KIM CHANYEOL! " Appa nya terus berteriak kasar kepada Chanyeol yang hanya mengikat seluruh tubuh appa nya dengan erat.

" MWO!? Jangan pernah panggil nama ku lagi! Namja menjijikan! " Chanyeol menendang tubuh ayah nya lalu ia mengikat kan kembali tali nya agar tidak mudah lepas. " Ah... selesai... " Chanyeol menatap ayah nya dengan senyuman licik yang terpatri di wajah nya.

" YA! LEPASKAN AKU! " Jaedong terus berteriak dan Chanyeol pergi. Ia kira Chanyeol tidak akan kembali, ternyata dugaan nya salah, ia melihat Chanyeol membawa kain dari dapur dan mengikat mulut nya setelah di tutup oleh selotip besar sebelum nya.

" Diam disini kau Jaedong! " Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Jaedong dan pergi segera ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol menghampiri umma nya yang sedang membereskan baju. Ia duduk di tepi kasur tepat di sebelah kanan sang umma. Gyuri menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kepada nya.

" Mianhaeyo Chanyeol-ah... umma tidak bisa menjaga keluarga ini dengan baik, umma tidak bisa mempertahankan keluarga ini lebih jauh.. hiks.. umma minta maaf Yeol-ah... umma minta maaf.. mian... " Gyuri meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang menatap nya sedih. Chanyeol memeluk umma nya lalu mengelus punggung tersebut dengan lembut.

" Gwaenchanayo umma... kami sangat mengerti... begitu juga Sehun. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan appa... aku lebih setuju jika umma... cerai dengan appa, " Chanyeol khawatir saat mengatakan kata 'cerai dengan appa' karena itu hal yang paling dilarang untuk di lakukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Chanyeol menunduk takut kalau umma nya akan memarahi nya karena menyuruh sesuatu hal yang dilarang. Umma nya memegang pundak kiri Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu tersenyum saat Chanyeol menatap nya. " Antar umma ke pengadilan besok, " Umma nya tersenyum sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mata nya. " Jeongmal!? " Chanyeol bertanya tidak percaya.

"Ne... malam ini kita bicarakan hal ini bersama Seohyun dan yang lain. Kita buat surat perceraian dan pergi ke pengadilan, " Umma nya terus tersenyum saat Chanyeol mulai menampakan senyum happy virus nya. " Gomawo umma! " Chanyeol berdua memeluk umma nya dan berterima kasih.

"Oh ya..." Chanyeol pergi ke luar kamar nya.

Hampir selama 1 jam dia berada bawah dan kembali bersama tas besar berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu?" Umma nya bertanya.

"CCTV yang kita pasang. Kita memasang CCTV di setiap pelosok ruangan dan lantai semenjak appa 'tidak waras'," Chanyeol memasang wajah tidak berdosa nya yang membuat sang umma tertawa kecil. " Aigoo... kalian ini, tapi bagus... itu bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat di pengadilan nanti, gomawo... " Umma nya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita jemput Sehun di rumah Fany! Setelah itu kita check-in ke hotel, dan istirahat di sana," Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat nya dengan mantap. " Hotel? " Umma nya bertanya sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan umma nya.

"Kan umma punya hotel di Seoul..." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus membereskan barang-barang nya. "Oh iya umma lupa..." Umma nya hanya tersenyum sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol menelepon Sooyoung untuk datang ke rumah nya sekarang dan membawa semua mobil yang ada di rumah nya keluar. Umma nya dan Sehun sudah berada di mobil yang Tiffany kemudi bersama Hyoyeon sedangkan Sooyoung masih menunggu Chanyeol yang berkata 'aku akan urus orang gila dulu di belakang rumah yang tadi aku tangkap' dan Sooyoung hanya mengiya kan lalu menunggu bersama Yuri, Tao dan Kai di dalam mobil. Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan Yuri adalah teman baik anak keluarga Kim sedari kecil dan mereka sudah di anggap anak oleh keluarga Kim.

Chanyeol menghampiri ayah nya yang sudah ketakutan saat melihat pistol yang di genggam nya sekarang. Chanyeol menodongkan pistol nya ke kepala Jaedong dan melemparkan kan sebuah map berwarna hijau.

"Tanda tangan itu semua dan pergi dari sini secepat nya sebelum polisi yang menangani kasus ini," Chanyeol membuka ikatan nya dari tubuh Jaedong sambil terus menodongkan pistol nya –yang sebenar nya tidak berpeluru dan itu pistol mainan yang biasa di pakai bermain perang-perangan bersama saudara laki-laki nya yang lain-.

Jaedong hanya mengangguk takut dan menanda tangani semua surat yang Chanyeol berikan tanpa mengetahui isi surat-surat itu apa. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengambil map tersebut dan segera berlari ke keluar rumah lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kendarai Sooyoung sambil tertawa sangat puas.

" Jalan! " Chanyeol menyuruh Sooyoung untuk menjalankan mobil nya. Chanyeol meraih ponsel nya lalu menelepon Sehun.

" _Ne hyung, " _Terdengar suara Sehun yang menjawab telepon nya.

" Hun-ah... aktifkan mode loudspeaker nya! " Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan nada girang. " _Ne hyung, sudah... " _Sehun menjawab.

(Sehun's side)

" _Ok... hello everyone! I'm Chanyeol! Kalian berempat harus tau... kalo Kim Jaedong sudah menanda tangani semua surat yang umma buat sebelum nya, termasuk surat perceraian dan semua warisan nya... tomorrow, let's get our freedom!_ " Chanyeol berteriak senang dan terdengar teriakan senang dari Suzy dan Luna. Begitu juga yang berada di mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Tiffany.

" Bagaimana dengan appa mu? " Umma nya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Ehhh... umma... tidak sayangkah umma kepada anak mu yang satu ini? Jangan pernah panggil orang itu appa! Dia bukan appa kita lagi, dan dia sudah aku atasi... jangan khawatir, " _Chanyeol membuat semua nya tertawa kecil.

" Umma penasaran dengan cara mu yang bisa membuat orang itu menunduk dan menandatangan semua surat nya, " Umma nya bertanya dengan nada menantang sedangkan yang lain kembali tertawa kecil.

" _Umma... umma tau kan pistol mainan yang biasa kita ber-6 pakai untuk bermain? Aku pakai pistol itu sebagai ancaman dan... ya... mungkin Kim Jaedong masih di alam bawah sadar nya karena mabuk, dia percaya dan menanda tangani surat-surat nya dengan benar juga di atas materai... ck... dasar appa yang tidak berguna... gondeurae~ mandeurae~ " _Chanyeol menyanyi di akhir danmembuat semua nya tertawa.

Sesampai nya di hotel milik Gyuri, semua nya menunduk sopan dan menyambut keluarga tersebut dengan sangat formal. Gyuri masuk mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal yang menutupi setengah wajah nya untuk menutupi luka dan memar nya. Mereka tidur di kamar hotel pribadi milik keluarga Kim.

Chanyeol segera pergi ke toilet untuk mandi karena setelah ini, pada pukul 07.00 malam, di puncak acara perusahaan keluarga Kim tersebut, mereka akan datang untuk berbicara dengan hyung-hyung nya tentang masalah yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol mengenakan tuxedo hitam, dari hitam, dan rambut merah nya membuat dia semakin terlihat tampan.

" Tampan nya anak ku... " Umma nya mengomentari, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat sang umma memperbaiki letak dasi nya. " Kalo begitu... sebaiknya Sehun, Tao dan Kai ikut saja ke acara perusahaan bersama mu, " Gyuri membuat ke-4 putra nya terkejut. " Ehhh umma... aku tidak mau umma di sini sendirian, aku takut orang gila itu tiba-tiba datang ke sini... " Sehun memeluk umma nya dengan khawatir.

" Jangan khawatir, kalian kan bisa pasang security di depan pintu kamar kita, dan beri tau semua kru hotel untuk melarang orang yang bernama Kim Jaedong masuk ke hotel ini, lagi pula... Kyulim ahjumma akan datang ke sini menemani umma, " Umma nya menjelaskan. " Kyulim ahjumma akan datang ke sini? Tapi... anak-anak nya tidak akan ikut ke sini kan? " Kai memastikan.

"Hahaha... pasti mereka ikut! Karena setelah acara perusahaan selesai, mereka akan menghabiskan liburan nya di hotel kita dan mereka juga tidur di kamar ini!" Umma nya terlihat begitu senang. Awal nya Sehun dan Kai ingin menolak tetapi karena mereka sudah melihat wajah gembira umma nya, mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada menangis terus mengingat apa yang Jaedong lakukan pada nya, lebih baik anak-anak nya yang menderita dan umma nya bahagia.

" A-arrasseo... kalo begitu, cepat ganti baju... " Chanyeol hanya pasrah dan menyuruh Sehun dan Kai juga Tao untuk segera mengganti baju nya. Dia juga tidak mau karena dia pasti akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun, musuh besar nya.

" Umma... kami berangkat, " Mereka ber-4 berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Saat mereka ber-4 berada di lobby, mereka bertermu dengan Kyulim. Ia adalah istri dari Cho Hodong yang status nya adalah sahabat karib dari Jaedong dan Gyuri. Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho sudah dekat dari dahulu kala sebelum mereka menjadi orang terpenting dan terpandang di Korea Selatan saat ini.

" Annyeong Chanyeol-ah, Tao-ah, Sehun-ah, Kai-ah! Mau kemana kalian sudah berpakaian rapi begini? " Kyulim bertanya setelah memeluk ke-3 anak sahabat karib nya tersebut. " Ng... kami... mau datang ke acara perusahaan Kim, ahjumma. Kenapa ahjumma datang sendirian? " Sehun bertanya.

" Oh begitu... iya, ahjumma datang lebih dulu karena mendengar... pertengkaran orang tua kalian yang baru saja terjadi... ahjumma khawatir dengan keadaan umma mu... maka dari itu, kami sekeluarga punya rencana akan berlibur di hotel kalian sampai waktu liburan sekolah Chen, Lay dan D.O berakhir... umma mu pasti sangat tertekan... ahjumma ikut bersedih mendengar nya... " Kyulim menatap ke-4 pemuda tampan di depan nya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Kamsahamnida ahjumma... " Mereka ber-4 berterima kasih sambil memeluk Kyulim.

" Ya.. kalau begitu, cepat lah berangkat... tadi hyung-hyung mu sudah bertanya tentang berita kalian yang akan datang ke acara tersebut, " Kyulim dan mereka berpisah di lobby.

Sesampai nya di sana, mereka ber-4 turun dengan gugup dan sempat berdiri di karpet merah untuk sesi foto shoot. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi puncak acara tersebut dan mereka ber-4 tidak sadar bahwa mereka tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah meja anak-anak keluarga Cho.

" Waah... hyung! Lihat Baekhyun hyung! " Sehun menyenggol Chanyeol yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan Kai. " Omo! Jjinja... " Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip dan mulut yang terbuka.

" Ternyata mereka... sangat seksi... " Kai yang berkomentar sambil terus memandangi D.O membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menyeringai _pervert_. "Heh! Tidak sopan memandangi putra-putra keluarga Kim seperti itu! Dasar pervert! Kalian tidak tau tempat! " Suho memarahi adik-adik nya.

" Ehhh... hyung, kita semua juga tau kalau dari tadi hyung terus memperhatikan Kris Hyung dari tadi, ya kan hyung? " Sehun menantang dan sekarang wajah Suho memerah karena malu. " A-anio... kalian sok tau! " Suho mengelak dan membuat ke saudari lain nya tertawa.

" Lay! " Terdengar Luhan memanggil adik nya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan dan Baekhyun datang dengan _smirk_ nya menghampiri Lay yang sedang bersama Kris. " Hyung... boleh aku pinjam Lay sebentar? " Kris ikut tersenyum jahil saat melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil ke arah nya.

" Oh silahkan! Tidak di kembali kan lagi juga tidak apa-apa kok! Aku rela 100%! " Kris menjawab dengan mantap dan memberikan Lay yang meronta-ronta.

" YA! Aku mau di bawa kemana!? " Lay bertanya sambil terus menolak tarikan tangan Luhan dan Baekhyun " Ikut saja dulu! Jangan berisik! " Luhan membuat Lay menutup mulut nya dan mengikuti kemana 2 hyung nya pergi.

Lay terkejut pada saat ia melihat ring Ice skating yang sangat besar. Ia tambah terkejut lagi saat semua lampu di sisi Ice skating menyala, dan terlihat 2 gawang kecil yang ternyata gawang Hoki. Lay menatap tidak percaya dengan terus tersenyum lebar. " Ayo kita main... " Baekhyun menyerahkan tongkat Hoki milik Lay.

"Hyung... boleh aku mengajak yang lain? " Lay bertanya dengan menahan kaki nya yang ingin sekali berlari. " Boleh, " Luhan menjawab. " Aaah! " Lay berteriak senang sambil terus membawa tongkat nya juga tongkat milik Chen, D.O dan Kris.

" Hey! " Lay berteriak kecil kepada Chen, D.O dan Kris yang sedang berbincang dekat meja anak-anak nya keluarga Kim.

" Eh! Memang nya... anak-anak keluarga Cho... pemain hoki? " Suho bertanya kepada Chanyeol, Kai, Xiumin, Sehun dan Tao. " Lay, D.O dan Chen sih memang ketua club Hoki di sekolah, tapi aku tidak tau kalo yang lain juga jago main Hoki... " Sehun menjawab sambil terus memperhatikan 4 pria yang tengah berbincang tersebut.

" Sehun... kau yakin mereka akan main Hoki dengan memakai baju itu? " Kai bertanya kepada adik nya itu. " Molla... " Sehun menjawab singkat.

" Kajja! " Lay menarik tangan D.O dan berlari ke arah lapangan keluarga Kim yang terletak di belakang perusahaan.

" Eh! Mereka benar-benar main hoki sekarang memakai baju itu!? " Xiumin sedikit terkejut melihat 4 pria tersebut pergi dengan masing-masing menggenggam tongkat hoki.

Sesampai nya di belakang, mereka ber-6 mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian pemain Hoki lalu mereka membagi grup menjadi 2. Grup 1 adalah Lay, D.O dan Luhan sedangkan grup kedua adalah Baekhyun, Kris dan Chen. Mereka bermain dengan tawa dan kadang mereka sengaja menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai es tersebut dan tertawa bersama.

" Waah! Kris hyung! Kau beruntung masuk ke grup yang pemain nya jago semua! " Lay membuat Kris tertawa.

" Eh sebentar... tukar dengan Chen! Chen kau pindah ke grup sana! " Kris menyuruh memerintah. Dan sekarang grup 1 menjadi grup master karena mereka semua adalah ketua grup pemain hoki di sekolah nya.

" Ah! Jangan banyak bicara Hyung! Kita mulai sekarang permainan nya! " Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar memukul Hoki nya dan di tangkis oleh D.O beberapa kali. " Wah Kyungsoo-ah! Kau hebat dalam hal mem-block gawang! " Baekhyun memuji D.O yang tengah memblock gawang nya agar Baekhyun tidak memasukan hoki nya ke dalam gawang.

" Hyung... let's finish this, " Lay menantang Kris dan langsung memukul hoki nya yang di tangkap Chen lalu Chen mengoperkan nya kepada Luhan lalu Luhan kembali mengoperkan hoki nya ke arah D.O setelah itu terdengar suara goal dari gawang grup 2 tanda Hoki yang masuk. D.O memasukan Hoki nya.

" Yey! " Grup 1 bersorak senang.

Lay merasa lelah lalu ia menjatuhkan diri nya di ring Hoki dalam keadaan tengkurap. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menjatuhkan diri nya di atas tubuh Lay, di susul Chen, D.O, Luhan dan terakhir Kris.

" Aaaarrrghh! Beraaat! " Lay terus mengeluh karena memang ia berada di paling bawah dan harus menopang berat paling banyak. Mereka terus tertawa lalu menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas ring hoki dengan asal dan mereka terlihat berserakan jika di lihat dari atas langit.

(SKIP)

Sekarang ini keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho sedang berbincang di sebuah kamar.

" Aih... kau sendiri yang melakukan kau juga yang lupa. Kan pada waktu ulang tahun appa mu di perusahaan, setelah acara selesai kalian semua membakar pakaian yang kalian pakai... " Umma nya mengingatkan dan ekspresi anak-anak nya menjadi tidak enak atau lebih tepat nya cuek dan tidak mendengarkan pada saat umma nya menyebut kata 'appa'.

" Aku mau mandi... ayo, " Kai mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun. Terdengar suara pintu toilet yang di banting. " Aku juga... ayo, " Suho mengajak ke-2 adik nya yang lain untuk keluar dari kamar umma nya. 6 anak Cho hanya menatap bingung dengan perubahan sikap anak-anak keluarga Kim yang tidak enak dan terdengar kesal.

" Haaah... " Gyuri hanya menghela nafas nya dengan berat lalu Kyulim mengelus punggung Gyuri dengan lembut.

" Sabarlah... bagaimana pun juga mereka sangat tertekan dengan semua yang Jaedong lakukan pada mu dan begitu juga dengan apa yang Jaedong lakukan pada mereka, terutama Chanyeol yang tadi sore menangkap langsung Jaedong yang akan memukul mu. Mana lagi, Sehun juga kena tamparan dari Jaedong kan? Pasti hyung-hyung nya sangat lah marah dan kesal. Sedangkan 3 anak mu yang sudah mengelola perusahaan, pasti merasa emosi dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga mu dan adik-adik nya dengan baik. Waktu mereka terkuras dengan bekerja... sekarang, Jaedong di mana? " Kyulim bertanya lembut.

" Hmmm... yang menangani Jaedong adalah Chanyeol, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib orang itu sekarang, " Gyuri menjelaskan lalu tersenyum miris kepada Kyulim.

" Anak-anak mu hebat Gyuri, mereka bisa menangani hal seperti ini tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Kau tinggal menunggu mereka membawa jodoh masing-asing dan meminta restu, Hahaha... " Kyulim dan yang lain tertawa. Lalu keluarlah Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun dari toilet dengan wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelum nya.

" Umma sudah makan? " Chanyeol bertanya. " Ajik... eh tadi Kyulim ahjumma bertanya tentang Jae- "

" Jangan sebut nama itu! " Ke-3 anak nya mengingatkan.

" Arra... tadi Kyulim ahjumma bertanya tentang orang itu, bagaimana dia sekarang? " Umma nya bertanya. " Masih gila... mungkin? Oh iya! Depresi tingkat akut, stres dan mabuk stadium 4! Tepuk tangan semua nya! Huuuuuuuuu~! Itu lah keadaan nya sekarang! Dasar orang gila... " Kai membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja kalau keadaan nya sudah seburuk itu? " Sehun juga membuat yang lain kembali tertawa. Keadaan hening sesaat tetapi Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu bernyanyi sambil menari.

" Gonderae~ Mandeurae~ " Mereka bertiga membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Kalian tidak takut di tangkap polisi setelah kejadian mengikat appa- eh maksud nya orang itu di halaman belakang dengan keadaan tidak waras? Itu sama saja penganiyayaan sayang... " Sang umma menjelaskan dengan sabar.

" Biarkan saja... yang salah kan bukan kita, lagi pula orang itu kan lebih sering menganiyaya umma jadi kita impas. Urusan polisi sih mudah umma... kita punya banyak bukti, ingat CCTV yang kita pasang? Itu lah bukti nya, kita yakin bukti yang kita punya kuat kok karena itu bukan rekayasa... melainkan kenyataan, " Chanyeol menjelaskan dan sang umma tertawa kecil mengingat anak-anak nya memasang CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan hanya untuk memantau kegiatan sang 'mantan appa' di rumah selagi mereka tidak ada.

" Aigoo... ada juga anak yang seperti kalian di dunia ini ternyata... " Gyuri membuat ke-3 anak nya menatap kesal. " Ya, umma! Kenapa umma tidak membuang kita dari dulu kalau umma kecewa dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang ternyata seperti ini? " Sehun bertanya sinis.

" Hahaha... umma kan hanya bercanda, mana mungkin umma membuang anak samson semudah itu, " Gyuri membuat semua orang di dalam kamar tersebut kembali tertawa.

Semua nya sudah tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Suho dan Xiumin bangun paling pagi dan mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan piyama yang tadi malam mereka pakai. Mereka tidak menghiraukan pandangan ke-6 anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sedang sarapan bersama.

" Xiumin-ssi... mana adik mu yang lain? " Luhan bertanya sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

" Mereka masih tidur, hyung... " Xiumin menjawab dengan nada yang mengantuk sambil mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai cokelat.

" Aiih... mereka sangat memalukan, anak-anak keluarga Cho yang laki-laki semua saja bisa bangun pagi dan mereka tertib, ini? Bodoh, bangun siang, kerjaan nya membuat keributan.. ribut... seperti preman pasar... umma mengidam apa sih saat hamil mereka? Aneh sekali besar nya... " Suho terus mengeluh dengan nada mengantuk dan duduk di hadapan Chen sambil menggigit roti tawar nya. Anak-anak Cho hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan aneh dari Suho.

Cklek!

2 pintu terbuka dan terlihat 4 pria tampan (Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Tao) keluar dari sana sambil menggosok mata mereka dan menguap, mungkin rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti mereka semua tetapi karena sudah pukul 6, mau tidak mau mereka harus bangun.

" Aahhh~ nan yeojeonhi jollyeo... " Mereka mengeluh sambil duduk di meja makan dan menaruh kepala nya di atas meja untuk meneruskan tidur.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin menghampiri ke-4 adik nya yang masuk dalam kategori Trouble Maker, lalu ia menyiram kepala mereka dengan air. " Aaah! Chyeopta! " Tubuh mereka bergetar secara otomatis karena air yang yang dingin menyentuh kepala mereka di udara yang juga dingin karena masih pagi.

" Palli ireona dan makan sarapan mu sekarang atau aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar dari kamar seharian hari ini, " Xiumin mengancam dengan nada kantuk nya

Ke-4 nya tidak protes tetapi mereka sarapan dengan wajah yang tidak enak di lihat. Setelah selesai sarapan, anak-anak Cho pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton TV bersama sedangkan anak-anak Kim pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan tidur nya. (aku banget ini mah -")

" Lucu sekali kelakuan anak-anak keluarga Kim. Mereka selalu kompak... hahaha " Kris tertawa kecil mengingat keluhan Suho sambil duduk di sebelah Lay yang seperti nya mulai mengantuk lagi.

" Suho dan Xiumin terihat sangat kewalahan dengan 4 adik nya yang lain... tapi mereka semua saling mengerti satu sama lain... " Chen menambah kan dan semua nya hanya menyetujui hal tersebut.

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi, terdengar teriakan Suho dari dalam kamar nya.

" YA! KIM SEHUN! KIM JONGIN! AKU HABISI KALIAN PAGI INI! " Itu lah teriakan Suho yang terdengar dari dalam kamar.

BRAK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu kamar Suho dengan kasar dan keluar lah 3 pria yang saling berkejaran sampai keluar pintu kamar hotel mereka, bahkan SUho membawa sikat toilet untuk memukul 2 adik nya itu karena membuat masalah dengan nya. Chanyeol keluar untuk melerai perkelahian adik-kakak itu namun terlamat karena mereka sudah berlari sampai keluar kamar hotel.

" Aigoo... " Chanyeo hanya menepuk jidat lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak sambil menyebut 2 nama sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar nya.

" YA! XIMUIN HYUNG! KIM ZITAO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LAPTOP KU!? MENJAUH DARI SANA! MENJAUH! " Chanyeol berlari masuk ke kamar nya dan terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam sana juga suara bising lain nya.

Anak-anak keluarga Cho hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan unik dari keluarga Kim yang sangat ribut dan tidak bisa akur walaupun rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain sangat lah besar sampai-sampai tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Sekitar pukul 8 pagi, semua anak-anak Kim sedang melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa nya. Ada yang berbincang di dapur, ada yang berbincang di balkon, ada yang berbincang di ruang TV bahkan ada yang berbincang di toilet. Aneh memang, tapi itu bukan keanehan melainkan keunikan. Mereka bisa nyaman di mana saja asalkan bersama.

Kali ini Suho, Xiumin dan Chanyeol tengah membicarakan pekerjaan dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan yaitu Kris, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka terlihat serius namun kadang terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Ide jahil adik-adik Suho mulai muncul. Sehun, Tao dan Kai akan membuatkan minuman untuk hyung-hyung nya juga semua anak keluarga Cho.

Mereka akan membuat orange juice. Ada yang di bedakan dari sebagian orange juice tersebut. 3 gelas orange juice yang mereka buat di beri hiasan potongan jeruk di bibir gelas tersebut dan lebih cantik dari yang lain nya, tetapi itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa orange juice tersebut sudah di beri garam 1 sendok.

Kai, Sehun dan Tao membawa nampan yang masing-masing berisi 2 gelas. Mereka datang dengan senyum manis yang di buat-buat.

" Silahkan di minum! " Mereka membagikan nya.

" Dan ini... orange juice special untuk hyung-hyung ku tercinta, " Tao menyerahkan 3 gelas orange juice yang cantik. Chanyeol dan Xiumin menyadari keganjalan di balik kebaikan adik-adik nya yang sangat jarang terjadi.

" Kalian... tidak memasukan apapun di orange juice ini kan? "Xiumin bertanya dengan nada intimidasi atau menyelidiki. Mereka berdua mengendus bau orange juice tersebut, namun tidak ada yang salah dengan bau nya.

" Ya! Hyung! Kita tau kita itu adik yang tidak pernah berbakti sama sekali kepada hyung nya, tapi setidak nya... bisa kah kalian percaya dalam 1 haaaaaal saja! Ini bukti permintaan maaf kita hyung... " Sehun memasang wajah bersalah nya.

" Ah sudah lah... mungkin mereka sudah tau kesalahan yang selama ini mereka buat, sudah minum saja... lagi pula kita memang haus kan? Gomawo nae nam-dongsaengie~! " Suho berterima kasih. Semua nya bersulang lalu meminum orange juice tersebut bersama.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah anak-anak Cho, bahkan mereka memuji orange juice buatan ke-3 pria itu tetapi, lain dengan 3 kakak laki-laki nya yang masih mencoba merasakan rasa orange juice 'asin' di lidah mereka. Mereka kembali meminum nya dan wajah mereka menjadi aneh. Semua anak-anak Cho tertawa melihat perubahan mimik wajah ke-3 anak keluarga Kim.

" YA! Evil! Kalian memasukan apa ke juice ini, eoh? Orange juice nya... asin? " Xiumin bertanya sambil terus merasakan orange juice 'asin' di lidah nya.

Bukan nya menjawab, Sehun, Tao dan Kai malah tertawa sambil berlari ke dapur. Lalu terdengar teriakan.

" KITA BERI 1 SENDOK GARAM! " Mereka ber-3 berteriak dan saat ingin mencari tempat persembunyian, mereka terlambat. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan XIumin menarik ke-3 adik nya itu dan mendudukan nya di sofa. Mereka ber-4 duduk di antara D.O, Lay dan Chen. " Aku tidak mau duduk di sini! " Kai meronta-ronta tetapi Chanyeol menahan nya dan berkata kepada D.O.

" D.O-ah... jangan biarkan maknae ini kabur, jaga dia dengan baik... arrasseo? Nanti hyung beri hadiah kalo kau berhasil menjaga makhluk ini dengan baik, " Chanyeol menitipkan Kai kepada D.O. "Begitu juga kau Chen dan Lay! Jaga 3 evil ini dengan baik!" Xiumin menjitak Kai, Sehun dan Tao yang setelah nya mem-pout kan bibir nya kesal.

Pada pukul 9 pagi, semua orang yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut berencana akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengajak semua kru nya berlibur di pulau milik keluarga Kim. Di sana terdapat toko-toko juga kendaraan layak nya kota besar yang sangat maju, tetapi beda nya adalah udara di sana lebih panas karena berada di tengah laut dan sekeliling nya di pastikan adalah pantai juga angin yang berhembus kencang setiap hari nya.

Mereka semua naik kapal kecil yang hanya bisa menampung 20 orang sehingga Gyuri menyewa kapal kecil tersebut sekitar 10 kapal. Mereka berangkat mengenakan pakaian summer seperti celana pendek, pakaian santai dan lain-lain nya.

Saat semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam kapal, Gyuri masih menunggu di pintu masuk karena tidak melihat ke-8 putri nya masuk ke dalam kapal. Mereka menghilang begitu saja namun tidak lama kemudian, ponsel yang sekarang Gyuri genggam berbunyi.

" _Umma! Umma naik saja ke kapal, nanti kita menyusul... jangan tanya kami menyusul dengan apa tapi yang pasti kita menyusul, okay? Bye umma! Love you :* "_ Begitu lah pesan yang di kirim oleh Suho. Sang umma hanya menghela nafas nya lalu masuk ke dalam kapal.

Saat kapal sudah berada di tengah jalan, ke-6 anak keluarga Kim belum juga terlihat menyusul dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti hati Gyuri. Gyuri sudah menelepon ke-6 anak nya beberapa kali tidak di angkat. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan senang dari belakang kapal yang naiki Gyuri, Kyulim, Seokjin dan anak-anak nya.

" Annyeong umma! " Terlihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya sambil mengendarai Jet-sky. Sang umma merasa sangat lega setelah melihat anak nya kembali ke hadapan nya dengan keadaan yang masih utuh.

" YA! KALIAN BIKIN UMMA JANTUNGAN! KALAU MAU NAIK JET-SKY BILANG SAJA TIDAK USAH DI JADIKAN SURPRISE! UMMA KHAWATIR TAU! " Umma nya terus mengomel sedangkan anak-anak nya hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan umma nya tersebut.

" MIANHAEYO UMMA! " Mereka semua meminta maaf. Sang umma menghitung anak-anak nya yang sudah berada di sisi kiri kapal, hanya ada 4 dan khawatir kembali menyelimuti hati Gyuri.

" YA! KEMANA SUHO DAN SEHUN!? " Gyuri berteriak ke arah Tao.

" ITU! " Tao menunjuk ke arah belakang. Terlihat 2 jet-sky sedang menujuk ke arah sisi kanan kapal tersebut.

" Annyeong Gyuri ahjumma! " Ke-2 anak nya mulai jahil. Sang umma hanya melempari anak nya dengan makanan yang ada di dekat nya karena kesal.

" YA! Kalian- hahahahahah! " Sang umma tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat Suho dan Sehun.

" Wae umma? " Taeyeon bertanya.

" Ini kan summer... kenapa kalian memakai celana panjang dan Sweater? Tidak panas, eoh? Sehun-ah, Suho-ah... ini summer, bukan winter sayang... " Umma nya bertanya.

" Umma! Ini tuh nama nya fashion! Jangan di remehkan! Biarpun kami kepanasan tapi ini lah fashion! Kami sedang mencari sensasi baru dan kami menjadi yang paling menonjol di antara yang lain! Betul kan Hun? " Suho dan Sehun melakukan high-five dan umma nya kembali tertawa.

" Ya lah terserah kalian saja... asalkan kalian bahagia dan nyaman, oh iya... kalian ber-2.. merapat ke kapal, " Sang umma memerintah. Ke-2 anak nya menurut lalu mereka menempel di sisi kanan kapal dengan cara berbaris dari sisi depan kanan sampai sisi belakang kanan.

Setelah mereka ber-2 menempel, sang umma memanggil 2 namja yang memperhatikan anak-anak keluarga Kim.

" Chen! Lay! " Gyuri memanggil lalu ke-4 namja itu langsung menghampiri Gyuri dengan tergesa.

" Ne ahjumma? " Chen dan Lay bertanya karena merasa di panggil.

" Kamu naik ke jet-sky nya Suho, kalian boncengan, " Umma nya menyuruh Chen yang masih terkejut.

" Ne? " Chen malah kembali bertanya.

" Kamu naik ke jok yang ada di belakang Suho, kalian naik Jet-sky berdua... arrasseo? " Sang umma Kyulim memperjelas. Suho hanya menghela nafas nya dan menahan tubuh nya agar tidak terjatuh dengan tangan kiri nya yang bertumpu pada sisi kanan kapal.

" Ayo naik! " Suho menyuruh Chen untuk naik.

Chen naik ke jok yang berada di belakang Suho lalu Suho memakaikan pelampung nya ke tubuh Suho. " Eh... anio.. kau saja yang memakai pelampung," Chen tersenyum manis membuat Suho salah tingkah.

"Eh? Andwae! Nanti kalau Chen-ssi jatuh gimana? Lalu nanti kalau Chen-ssi tenggelam dan mati? Kan ini pelampung nya, " Suho menolak saat Chen akan mengancingkan kembali pelampung nya.

" Tenang saja, kita semua sudah biasa diving sedari kecil jadi mau memakai tabung gas atau tidak, mau memakai pelampung atau tidak, kita tetap bisa berenang dengan selamat sampai pulau, " Chen menjelaskan lalu mengancingkan semua kancing pelampung nya dan kembali tersenyum.

Begitu pula dengan Lay yang dibonceng Sehun. Mereka tengah berdebat sebelum pergi.

"Hey! Aku bisa berenang jadi tidak usah pakai pelampung! Kau saja yang pakai!" Lay bersikeras untuk tidak mengenakan pelampung yang Sehun pakai kan saat ini. Sehun yang sedang mengancingkan pelampung langsung berhenti dan menatap Lay dengan malas.

"Dengarkan aku Lay, ini... laut. Dan ombak di laut ini sangat lah kencang dan besar. KAU KIRA INI KOLAM BERENANG DI SEKOLAH, EOH!? PAKAI INI ATAU KU BUANG KAU KE LAUT DAN MEMBIARKAN MU MATI DI SANA." Sehun mengancam sambil kembali memasangkan pelampung ke tubuh kecil Lay. Lay hanya cemberut dan menurut.

" Annyeong! " Mereka ber-4 melambaikan tangan nya kepada Gyuri sambil membawa pergi 2 anak keluarga Cho.

Sebenarnya Lay agak risih saat menaiki Jet-sky nya karena harus selalu memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat, takut terjatuh. Berbeda dengan Chen yang sangat menikmati perjalanan nya bersama Suho walaupun Chen memeluk pinggang Suho erat sekarang. Dalam hati Sehun, ia sagat senang bisa bermain berdua dengan pujaan hati nya, ya Sehun menyukai Lay dari awal bertemu namun entah bagaimana cara nya mereka malah menjadi musuh sekarang=_=

Saat ini Sehun sedang beristirahat di tengah laut, duduk di atas jet sky nya sambil berbagi roti dengan Lay. Mereka melihat Suho yang terus tertawa bersama Chen sambil mengendarai Jet-sky.

" Aigoo... YA! SUHO HYUNG! " Sehun memanggil Suho yang masih mengendarai Jet-sky nya.

" MWO!? " Suho menjawab.

" KALIAN BERDUA TERLIHAT SANGAT COCOK! KALIAN JUGA BAHAGIA! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK MINTA KE UMMA DAN KYULIM AHJUMMA UNTUK SEGERA MENENTUKAN TANGGAL PERNIKAHAN KALIAN, EOH!? " Sehun membuat Lay yang sedang berada di dekat nya tertawa.

" YA! CADEL! AWAS KAU! " Suho mendekatkan Jet-sky nya ke arah Sehun dan menjambak rambut Sehun sampai terjatuh ke laut. Lay tertawa namun tawa tersebut menjadi rasa khawatir karena Sehun tidak kunjung menampakan diri nya di dasar air.

"S-Sehun...?" Lay memanggil Sehun dengan ragu dan takut. Jujur, dia takut laut. Dulu ia pernah tenggelam di laut berkali-kali dan salah satu nya karena naik Jet-Sky. Sungguh dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Sehun! Ppaliwa... busseowoyo.." Lay terus memanggil Sehun.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Lay sedikit tersenyum melihat tubuh Sehun yang mulai mendekati dasar air. Sehun keluar dari dalam air lalu naik ke atas Jet sky di bantu Lay. Ia membawa banyak kerang-kerang indah dari batu karang yang ada di dasar laut.

" Ah... sayang kau tidak ikut diving tadi, " Tiffany bermaksud untuk bicara kepada Lay yang masih memainkan kerang-kerang bawaan nya. " Memang ada apa di sana? Ada mutiara kah!? " Lay bertanya dengan antusias.

" Bukan.. tapi Ikan, " Sehun menjawab singkat dan tidak ber-ekspresi. Lay melempar Sehun dengan kerang-kerang yang ia bawa.

" Ya! Ku kira ada sesuatu yang indah di sana! Ternyata ikan=_=" Lay protes. Sehun tertawa, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa kerang kesayangan nya yang ia temukan saat diving terjatuh lagi ke dalam air.

" Waah! Andwae! " Sehun kembali menceburkan diri ke laut lagi dan karena Lay terkejut, Lay pun ikut menceburkan diri ke laut.

Lay terus berenang mencari Sehun tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan nya. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan kepala nya terasa pening. Pandangan nya mulai kabur dan tubuh nya melemas di dalam air. Sehun melihat Lay yang sudah lemas berada di dalam air langsung memeluk tubuh Lay dan menarik nya ke dasar laut.

" YA! Bantu aku! " Sehun berenang ke arah kapal orang tua nya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Lay yang lemas.

Semua yang berada di kapal khawatir dengan keadaan Lay yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur di salah satu kamar yang ada di kapal itu. Sang umma, Kyulim, Gyuri dan anak-anak Kim langsung tersenyum saat melihat Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mata nya tanda ia sedang menjalankan misi nya sekarang.

_Flashback_

_Ke-6 anak keluarga Kim terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang orang tua mereka katakan dan yang Gyuri katakan. _

" _Kami melakukan perjodohan ini karena ingin memper-erat hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin selama puluhan tahun, ini juga karena umma tau kalau kalian semua sudah mengincar satu-persatu anak dari keluarga Cho, iya kan? " Gyuri menggoda anak-anak nya yang terlihat malu._

" _Ya umma... tapi bagaimana cara nya? Di sekolah, kami ber 3 adalah saingan dan musuh besar Lay, D.O dan Chen. Bahkan mereka saling mengawasi satu sama lain jika salah satu dari kami ingin bertemu atau sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka. Kita selalu di waspadai umma... " Kai menjelaskan kepada Kyulim dan mereka hanya tertawa mendengar adu-an anak nya itu._

" _Ya mereka semua memang selalu mengawasi satu sama lain. Tapi kalian gak usah khawatir, guru-guru di sekolah kalian sudah di beri tahu dan kalian pasti akan di bantu oleh mereka semua... jadi kalian pasti akan mendapatkan waktu yang banyak untuk berdua dengan pria idaman kalian, " Kyulim menjelaskan._

" _MWO!? SEMUA GURU DI SEKOLAH UDAH TAU!? " Sehun bertanya dengan terkejut._

" _Ne, " Orang tua nya dengan Gyuri menjawab singkat dan tenang._

" _Ahhh... jangan sampe anak-anak di sekolah juga tau! Malu umma! " Tao memastikan._

" _Soal itu tidak usah khawatir! Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan sangat matang dan sekarang tinggal kalian nya... cara apa yang akan kalian pakai untuk mendekatkan diri dengan calon pendamping kalian itu? " Kyulim bertanya._

_Semua nya terlihat berpikir._

" _Kalau kami... karena memang sudah dekat dan sering bertemu pada saat meeting atau di acara pertemuan antar perusahaan, jadi lebih mudah untuk mendekatkan diri... jadi umma gak usah khawatir, mereka juga sudah dewasa untuk di ajak berbicara hal ini jadi mereka pasti mengerti, tapi masalah nya... kami masih malu untuk mengungkap kan perasaan kami masing-masing.. " Suho memastikan dan ke-3 orang tua tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala nya tanda setuju._

" _TERUS BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB KITA YANG HARUS DI HADAP KAN DENGAN 3 MACAN SEKOLAH ITU!? " Tao kembali terlihat stress. Maklum lah, karena dia maknae dan belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun jadi ia pasti sangat terkejut dengan keputusan orang tua nya untuk langsung 'menikah' kan diri nya dengan orang pilihan._

" _Aku... " Sehun angkat bicara dan otomatis semua mata tertuju pada nya dengan tatapan penasaran yang amat tinggi._

" _Umma... appa... ahjumma... dan kalian semua... rela kah kalau aku mendekatkan diri ku dengan cara mencuri 'first kiss' nya dulu? " Sehun bertanya dan semua nya terkejut._

" _MWO!? ANDWAEYO! " Ke-7 kakak nya menolak. "Kau mau mencuri first kiss nya!? Pacaran saja belum! Dasar bocah!" Chanyeol menambahkan. _

" _Aish! Dia kan calon 'istri' ku! Kenapa kalian memasang wajah khawatir dan cemburu seperti itu!? Kalian juga tidak ada hak untuk melarang nya! " Sehun protes dan ke-3 orang tua mereka tertawa sedangkan ke-7 kakak nya hanya bisa menarik nafas lalu kembali tenang._

" _Cara nya? " Xiumin bertanya setelah mengontrol emosi nya._

_Sehun menjelaskan semua nya dan semua orang mengangguk setuju._

" _Ahjumma sudah menyerahkan Lay kepada mu Sehun, bagaimana pun juga pada akhir nya dia akan menjadi pendamping hidup mu, " Gyuri menjelaskan sambil tersenyum tulus. Sedangkan Sehun menahan teriakan senang nya._

" _Bagaimana dengan hyung tertua kita yang satu ini? " Xiumin melirik Suho yang terlihat masih berpikir. Semua mata tertuju kepada Suho._

"_Aku akan menggunakan cara yang dewasa, aku akan langsung mengutara kan perasaan ku lalu menjalin hubungan dengan nya untuk beberapa saat dan untuk pernikahan... terserah Kris-ssi saja, " Suho menjawab dengan ragu... sebenarnya. Semua orang hanya terkagum dengan cara Suho yang sangat to the point tanpa ada pendekatan apa pun._

" _Wiiih... hyung, kau yakin Kris hyung akan menerima mu? " Xiumin bertanya jahil. Lalu Suho men-death glare Xiumin yang tertawa bersama yang lain._

" _Ahjumma sudah tidak usah memikirkan masa depan putra-putra ahjumma karena mereka... sudah berada di tangan yang benar dan aman, ahjumma serahkan mereka kepada kalian, ahjumma harap kalian akan menyayangi juga mencintai pendamping kalian apa ada nya dan hanya maut lah yang memisahkan kalian, berjanji lah... " Kyulim berkata dengan serius.. _

" _Kami berjanji ahjumma... " Ke-6 namja itu sudah mengikat janji dengan Gyuri dan tentu saja itu harus di tepati dan tidak layak untuk di ingkari karena perjanjian tersebut juga sangat berpengaruh kepada masa depan mereka nanti nya._

_Flashback End_

Semua orang yang ada di kapal masih khawatir dengan Lay yang tak kunjung sadar.

" Arrrghh! Eotteokhae!? " Sehun mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi lalu mondar-mandir dengan panik.

" Sehun-ah! Tolong beri dia nafas buatan! " Kyulim menyuruh Sehun dan seketika wajah ke-5 anak keluarga Cho tersebut sangat lah terkejut. Sehun pura-pura terkejut.

" Tolonglah Sehun-ah... hiks... bantu Lay... hiks... berikan dia nafas buatan... hiks... tolong... " Kyulim memohon sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun. Tentu saja pura-pura menangis =_=

Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Lay dan ia menghirup nafas dengan dalam, tangan kiri nya meraih dagu Lay lalu dengan perlahan ia memajukan wajah nya ke wajah Lay. Akhir nya bibir nya menyatu sempurna dengan bibir Lay lalu ia mulai memberikan nafas buatan untuk Lay. Selagi Sehun sibuk memberikan Lay nafas buatan, yang sekarang Sehun pikirkan adalah 'bibir si macan ini ternyata selain merah menggoda, permukaan nya sangat lembut dan kenyal...sangat manis' begitu lah yang terus Sehun pikirkan.

Ke-5 anak Kim dan ke-3 orang tua mereka hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawa karena melihat Sehun yang sangat senang sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah khawatir dan horror karena Lay memberikan first kiss nya kepada Sehun, musuh besar nya di sekolah.

" Kalau saja si evil itu sudah menikah dengan Lay, pasti ia sudah melumat dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciuman nya dengan sang 'istri', hahaha... lihat saja.. 'adik' nya sudah menegang, " Tao menertawakan Sehun sambil berbisik kepada 4 saudara nya yang ikut tertawa saat Tao menunjuk 'milik' Sehun yang terlihat menegang.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! " Lay terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan air dari mulut nya, ia sudah sadar namun 'acting' Sehun belum berakhir.

" Lay-ssi... gwenchanayo? " Sehun bertanya dengan khawatir. Ya jujur saja... dia memang sangat khawatir. Lay tersenyum lemah dan menjawab. " G-gwenchanayo... " Lay menjawab lemah lalu ia mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kyulim langsung memeluk Sehun dan selagi memeluk Sehun, sang umma 'calon mertua' berbisik. " Nanti ceritakan bagaimana rasa first kiss mu itu dengan Lay, ne? " Kyulim berbisik dan setelah itu Kyulim kembali pura-pura menangis bahagia karena Lay kembali sadar.

Lama kelamaan... Lay sadar, dan langsung shock hanya memundurkan tubuh nya sambil meraba-raba permukaan bibir nya. " ... " Lay menatap saudara-saudara nya dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

" First Kiss ku... dengan... si cadel... dia... yang mengambil... first... kiss ku...? " Lay masih terlihat shock dan terus menutup bibir nya dengan tangan kanan. Saudara-saudara nya hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Sehun! Gomawo! Terima kasih karena telah memberikan Lay nafas buatan sehingga ia biasa selamat! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! " Kyulim memeluk Sehun yang sekarang wajah nya sudah memerah karena malu.

" Sehun-ssi kau... memberi ku... nafas buatan? " Lay meraba bibir nya dan bertanya dengan lirih. Kau aktor yang hebat Kim Sehun.

" Ne... tadi dia memberi mu nafas buatan dan menyelamatkan mu, " Sang appa menjawab santai.

Sehun dan Lay saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan wajah kedua pemuda tersebut memerah lalu mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain. " Go-gomawo Sehun-ssi... " Lay berterima kasih dengan nada yang sangat gugup.

" N-ne... " Sehun menjawab gugup lalu menarik Taeyeon untuk naik lagi ke jet-sky yang mereka naiki dan akhir nya ke-6 namja tersebut sampai di pulau milik keluarga Kim terlebih dulu terutama Sehun yang terlihat sangat senang setelah memberi nafas buatan untuk Lay.

Selagi menunggu kapal orang tua mereka datang, mereka merebahkan diri di bawah pohon kelapa dan menutup mata mereka, menikmati angin laut yang berhembus kencang tetapi tenang berpadu dengan suara debuman ombak yang membuat ke-8 wanita tersebut mengantuk.

" Sehun-ah... bagaimana perasaan mu setelah memberikan first kiss mu kepada Lay yang status nya adalah musuh besar mu di sekolah? " Jessica bertanya dengan senyum jahil dan mata terpejam.

" Fantastic, " Satu kata dari Sehun.

-skip-

Pada pukul 11 malam, 6 namja tersebut pulang ke hotel dan langsung pergi ke kamar yang umma nya beri tahu. Mereka langsung tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak karena kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan tak karuan di pulau milik keluarga nya tersebut.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Lay, D.O dan Kris sudah terbangun. Mereka sudah siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebenar nya, Lay dan D.O hanya mengikuti apa yang Kris inginkan karena Kris meminta mereka untuk menemani dia pergi ke rumah makan di pinggir pantai pulau Kim.

(Suho's side)

Sesampai nya di rumah makan tersebut, Suho masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang bertuliskan 'Gon Gracia' dan melihat ada pria berdiri membelakangi nya menghadap jendela sambil berpakaian rapi mengenakan tuxedo hitam.

" Permisi... " Suho menepuk pundak kanan pria tersebut dan betapa terkejut nya saat ia melihat wajah pria tersebut.

" Aigoo! Kris-ssi... " Suho menutup mulut nya tidak percaya, begitu juga Kris. Mereka menjadi salah tingkah dan akhir nya Kris menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Suho duduk setelah itu ia pergi ke hadapan Suho dan duduk di hadapan nya.

'Aigoo... Ternyata Suho sangat lah cantik, aaahh... tubuh nya...' Kris menggelengkan kepala nya saat pikiran nya mulai sesat melihat keadaan Suho yang menurut nya cantik.

Lay dan D.O semakin stress melihat pria yang sekarang sedang makan bersama kakak tertua mereka adalah Suho.

" Arrrgghhh! Ini pola pertama 'match-making' yang mereka buat! The oldest is the first and the youngest is the last! Good! " Lay pergi dengan frustasi dan duduk di salah satu kursi paling ujung dengan pemandangan pantai juga angin yang berhembus paling kencang.

" Tidak strategis sekali... mereka mengenakan pakaian pesta malam hari tapi malah di pakai untuk sarapan di rumah makan ini, tidak asik, " D.O mengomentari. Mereka saling membisu menunggu topik baru datang di otak mereka.

" Arrggh! Ayo kita pulang! " D.O mengajak Lay untuk pulang. Tetapi saat mereka akan pergi, mereka menatap horror Chen, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah makan ini bersama anak-anak keluarga Kim (kecuali Kris).

" Ok... kita duduk lagi, " Lay kembali duduk dengan pasrah dan memijat kening nya tanda frustasi atau pusing dengan hidup nya sekarang. Mereka duduk bersama di satu meja panjang dan hanya keheningan lah yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

" Xiumin-ssi... bisa minta waktu nya sebentar? " Luhan bertanya kepada Xiumin yang terkejut. Ya mereka sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohan tersebut,namun mereka pura-pura tidak tahu. " N-ne... " Xiumin menyambut tangan Luhan yang meminta nya untuk berpegangan tangan.

" Who's next? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak saking kesal nya. Otomatis anak-anak keluarga Kim kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka maksud. " You! " Anak-anak keluarga Cho menjawab serempak dan seketika Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan teriakan yang ingin sekali meledak saat ini juga.

" Baekhyun-ssi... " Chanyeol memanggil Hyoyeon.

" Ne? " Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung menjawab sambil menatap Chanyeol.

" Hmmm... apakah malam ini kalian ada acara? Kami ingin mengajak kalian semua makan malam di rumah makan ini tanpa Xiumin Hyung, Luhan Hyung, Kris hyung dan Suho Hyung karena mereka ber-4 sudah mempunyai acara mereka sendiri... bagaimana? " Chanyeol bertanya. Dengan segera ke-4 anak keluarga Cho tersebut mengambil pulpen mereka dan mencoret semua nama di kertas yang mereka pegang lalu membuang nya jauh-jauh ke laut.

" Oke! Malam ini jam berapa? " Lay bertanya dengan nada yang mengejutkan. Ia terlihat sedang emosi tetapi ia tetap memaksakan senyuman di wajah nya. " K-kita tunggu kalian di sini jam 7 malam... " Tao menjawab gugup setelah melihat wajah orang-orang di depan nya yang menjadi aneh atau lebih tepat nya menjadi sedikit sangar.

" Oke! Ayo pulang! " Chen mengajak saudara nya pulang dan sebelum pulang mereka menggebrak meja tersebut dan pergi dengan wajah dingin. " Ada apa dengan mereka? " Chanyeol bertanya heran sambil melihat perubahan sikap ke-4 namja tersebut.

Selama di hotel, anak-anak keluarga Kim sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk makan malam bersama para calon pendamping. Berkebalikan dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang hanya pasrah melihat wajah berseri-seri dari Suho dan Baekhyun saat mereka tau kalau dua kakak nya itu di ajak pergi oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

" Ayo ganti baju, " Chen mengajak. Lalu semua nya berganti pakaian dengan pakaian se-ada nya.

Anak-anak keluarga Cho sedikit terkejut melihat dandan-an anak-anak keluarga Kim. Mereka mengenakan celana pendek santai dan kaos. Sedangkan mereka mengenakan jeans panjang, kaos panjang dan sweater tebal dan jaket besar karena angin di malam hari akan lebih kencang berhembus dan suhu nya akan lebih dingin.

Saat mereka duduk di rumah makan tersebut, mereka makan dengan canda tawa kecuali Lay yang setelah makan langsung pergi entah kemana. Sehun merasa sedikit kehilangan saat Lay tidak ada, akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dari rumah makan dan mencari Lay.

Hampir 1 jam ia mencari Lay namun ia tak kunjung menemukan namja tersebut. Akhir nya dia pasrah dan pergi ke pantai yang tak jauh dari rumah makan Gon Gracia. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang namja sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya dan memejamkan mata nya, menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh nya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekati gadis itu lalu duduk di sebelah nya. Sehun terus menatap wajah Lay yang terlihat sangat damai karena sekarang bibir Lay sedang menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis.

Lay merasa ada yang duduk di sebelah nya. Perlahan ia membuka mata nya dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat melihat Sehun sedang menatap nya intens. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuh nya sedikit lalu kembali duduk walaupun sedikit canggung.

"Mian soal... nafas buatan yang kemarin... aku pikir- " Sehun meminta maaf tetapi Lay memotong nya.

" Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, " Lay memotong dengan nada dingin.

" O-oh.. oke... bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? " Sehun mengganti topik nya dan berusaha tidak terlihat canggung atau pun gugup.

" Kacau, " Lay menjawab singkat sambil menundukan kepala nya.

" Aku tau... dari kemarin kau terus menghilang entah kemana... mungkin dengan jauh dari kami.. kalian bisa lebih tenang dan tidak merasa terusik, " Sehun membuat Lay terkejut. Sekarang Lay merasa bersalah dan tambah serba salah.

" B-bukan begitu.. tapi- "

" Tidak apa-apa Lay-ssi... kami mengerti, bahkan status kita di sekolah pun masih musuh besar. Untuk menjadi teman saja sangat sulit, apa lagi menjadi pendamping hidup? Ya mungkin kau bukan jodoh ku dan aku yang mengharapkan perasaan dari mu... hanya bisa berdoa agar kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku sudah tau kalau kalian sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohan ini bukan? " Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Lay yang tambah serba salah sehingga sekarang mata Lay terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Lay menatap Sehun lalu ia memalingkan wajah nya dan menunduk sedalam-dalam nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya tanda menahan tangis. Sehun merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tadi nya ia ingin membuat Lay merasa bersalah dan akhir nya mau berteman dengan nya, tetapi ia mengatakan hal tersebut tidak tepat pada waktu nya.

" M-mianhae.. hiks... Se-Sehun-ssi... hiks... " Lay terus terisak sambil meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak tega dan panik akhir nya memeluk Lay dengan erat dan berharap tangisan nya berkurang. Ia tahu bahwa Lay stress karena memikirkan, apakah ia akan mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak' saat waktu nya Sehun melamar nya kelak.

"Gwaenchanayo... " Sehun terus mengelus punggung dan kepala Lay dengan lembut lalu memper-erat pelukan nya. Lay meremas kaos Sehun sambil terus menahan tangis nya di leher Shun. "Ayo menangis... jangan di tahan, dan jangan menggigit bibir mu nanti bibir mu berdarah..." Sehun tau bahwa sekarang Lay sedang menahan tangis nya dengan menggigit keras bibir bawah nya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, Lay langsung menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Sekarang tinggalah suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecil Lay. Ia masih meremas kaos Sehun tapi tangis nya mulai berkurang. Sehun melepas pelukan nya dan melihat Lay yang wajah nya memerah. Ia tertawa melihat Lay yang menatap nya lucu.

" Memang nya, setiap kau menangis wajah mu memerah yah? Lucu sekali~ " Sehun mencubit pipi Lay dan segera Lay menepis kasar tangan Sehun. " Ahh geumanhae! Kau membuat ku tambah malu saja! " Lay menjawab sebal dan tidak terlihat manja. " Malu? Malu kenapa? Jangan malu chagi... kan aku suami mu~ " Sehun mencolek dagu Lay dan Layy menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Sehun yang masih tertawa.

" YA! Siapa yang mau menjadi istri mu, eoh!? Menjijikan! Jangan panggil aku Chagi! " Lay terus marah-marah dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" Siapa yang akan menjadi istri ku? Tentu saja Cho Yixing, anak dari keluarga Cho yang paling jelek, pemarah, aneh dan tidak tahu diri... Iya kan? Sudah tidak tahu diri, dia juga tidak tahu malu... " Sehun sangat senang membuat Lay kesal karena wajah nya menjadi sangat lucu.

" Kau ini! Mengaku kalau aku istri mu tetapi kau juga yang menjelekan ku! Niat tidak sih menikah dengan ku!? Kalau kau tidak niat kau tidak usah pura-pura mengejar perasaan ku yang tak kunjung tumbuh! " Lay menutup mulut nya saat melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Karena kalimat tersebut menunjukan bahwa Lay menginginkan ketulusan dari Luhan yang berniat akan menikahi nya nanti.

" Kau berharap aku benar-benar menikahi mu? " Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang jahil. " B-bukan begitu... maksud nya- "

" Oke kalo begitu! Aku akan menikahi mu sekarang! " Sehun menarik tangan Lay. " Menjauh dari ku! Se-enak jidat mu saja menikahi seseorang begitu cepat! Sekarang aku ingin bertanya... kau ini... benar-benar serius.. akan menikahi ku? " Lay bertanya dengan nada menyelidiki.

" Tentu saja serius! Tapi kalau kau tidak mau... ya aku tidak akan memaksa, " Sehun kembali menggoda Lay yang makin geram dengan sikap Sehun.

Buk!

Lay menonjok lengan Sehun lalu ia berkata. " Jangan menggoda ku terus! Bantu aku! " Layy menarik tangan Sehun dan meminta kepastian juga bantuan dari nya. " Bantu? Bantu apa? " Sehun menatap Lay heran.

" Oke.. kau bilang kau serius akan menikahi ku kan? " Tiffany kembali bertanya.

" Ne.. lalu? " Sehun terlihat bingung. " Ya bantu aku! Bantu aku untuk menyukai mu sehingga aku tidak akan terpaksa jika memang kau akan menjadi suami ku nanti! Kau mau aku menikah dengan mu dilandasi rasa 'terpaksa'!? Kalau aku terpaksa menikah dengan mu... jangan harap kau akan hidup selama 1 minggu dengan ku nanti, maka dari itu bantu aku! " Lay menjelaskan semua nya sambil memelas kepada Sehun. " Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup selama 1 minggu dengan mu jika kau terpaksa menikah dengan ku? " Sehun malah bertanya balik.

Lay menepuk jidat nya lalu menjawab setelah menghela nafas.

" Jika kau! Kim Sehun! Bisa hidup dalam 1 minggu bersama ku di 1 atap yang sama dan hanya berdua! Berarti kau namja kuat! Dengar... kalau aku terpaksa, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu makan atau pun makan keluar, tidak ada air hangat, tidak ada kasur, tidak ada minum, tidak ada baju dan tidak ada selimut, bantal atau pun guling! " Lay membuat Luhan tercekat. 'Sebegitu sadis kah jika dia menikah dengan ku dengan terpaksa?' Sehun menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Namun Sehun menyeringai setelah menyadari sesuatu yang terucap dari mulut Lay.

" Tidak ada baju,eoh? Kau mau aku telanjang setiap hari dan menampakan nya pada dirimu? Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan melakukan nya... " Sehun menyeringai sedangkan Lay sudah terlihat pasrah karena sifat Sehun yang jahil nya minta ampun.

" Lakukan semua yang kau mau Kim Sehun, " Lay sudah tidak peduli. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Sehun akan membuka kaos nya. " Mau apa kau!? " Lay menahan tangan Sehun. " Mau telanjang, " Sehun menjawab polos.

" Aish! Tapi kan kau belum menikah dengan ku Sehun! Aku mengatakan semua itu jika kita sudah menikah! " Lay memperjelas. " Tapi mau menikah atau tidak, aku tetap menganggap mu istri ku maka dari itu aku mau telanjang sekarang, " Sehun menjawab lalu akan membuka kaos nya kembali.

" YA! Andwae! Jangan di sini! Kau tidak malu di liat banyak orang, eoh!? Pabo! " Lay menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di rumah makan Gon Gracia.

" Jangan di sini? Kalau begitu ayo kita pindah... " Sehun menarik tangan Lay. Lay menahan tangan Sehun dan kembali bertanya. " Pindah kemana!? " Lay emosi. Luhan mendekatkan diri nya kepada Lay lalu berbisik di telinga sang calon istri. " Ke kamar yeobo... " Sehun berbisik lalu meniup leher Lay. "Eunghh..." Lay bergidik geli lalu mendorong Sehun.

" Ya! Dasar pervert! " Lay menjitak kepala Sehun bertubi-tubi. Sehun yang meringis kesakitan hanya tertawa. " Ampun! Ampun! Aku kan hanya bercanda Lay-ssi! " Sehun menahan tangan Lay. " Tapi aku tidak suka candaan-nya! " Lay menjawab kesal.

" Mari kita ganti topik... mau kah kau menjadi teman ku? " Sehun bertanya sambil menyodorkan kelingking nya kepada Lay.

" Baik! Aku mau! Tapi jangan pernah panggil aku dengan kata Chagi atau pun Yeobo karena status kita sekarang adalah teman, tidak lebih! Dan... panggil aku Lay... hilangkan kata '-ssi' di nama ku, itu terlalu sopan dan canggung, arra? " Lay menautkan kelingking nya.

" Siap yeobo! " Sehun membuat Lay semakin kesal. " Kan ini bukan sekolah... kalau di luar sekolah... boleh kah aku memanggil mu yeobo atau chagi? " Sehun menampakan puppy-eyes nya. " Arrasseo... tapi ingat! DI LUAR SEKOLAH! " Lay mengingatkan. " Ne Chagi! " Sehun menjawab antusias.

Lay meninggalkan Sehun berniat untuk kembali ke rumah makan. Sedangkan Sehun terus saja bergumam kata 'yes!' sambil mengepalkan tangan nya dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

Lay dan Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat meja yang tadi mereka pakai sudah kosong. " Kemana mereka? " Sehun bertanya.

" Ahhh... padahal aku lapar sekali! " Lay mengelus-elus perut nya. " Ya sudah... aku yang menemani mu makan di sini, " Sehun menawarkan. " Benarkah!? " Lay bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. " Ne... ayo duduk, " Sehun dan Lay duduk. " Waah! Gomawo! " Lay berterima kasih. " Panggil aku yeobo baru aku terima kata terima kasih mu, " Sehun kembali jahil. " Ahhh... demi makanan, gomawo yeobo~ " Layy menampakan dimple manis nya lalu ia melihat Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

'Sebegitu senang nya kah kau melihat aku tersenyum dan memanggil mu... yeobo? Sebenar nya tanpa bantuan pun, aku sudah mempunyai sedikit perasaan sayang pada mu... Sehun' Lay bergumam di dalam hati nya sambil tersenyum melihat Sehun yang begitu senang saat ia memanggil diri nya 'yeobo'.

Di samping pasangan tersebut, ternyata Kai/D.O, Tao/Chen dan Luhan/Xiumin sedang berkencan karena sebelum nya anak-anak keluarga Kim maupun anak-anak keluarga Cho sudah mengutarakan perasaan mereka di meja makan secara bersamaan. D.O juga Chen, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lay yaitu meminta bantuan kepada pasangan masing-masing untuk membuat mereka menyayangi pasangan nya.

" Kai-ssi... bagaimana kalau ternyata Kris Hyung dan Suho Hyung menikah bulan depan? " D.O bertanya kepada Kai yang berada di sebelah nya sambil berjalan menyusur pantai dan menikmati dingin nya angin malam.

" Kenapa kau bisa menebak secepat itu? Kalau memang iya mereka nanti menikah... akan kah secepat itu? Bulan depan? " Kai malah balik bertanya.

" Ya kan Kai-ssi tau kalau orang tua kita itu bagaimana... mereka pasti berpikir 'lebih cepat akan lebih baik' tetapi tidak untuk kita yang akan menjalani nya, " D.O menjelaskan.

" Iya sih... tapi kalau memang mereka akan menikah dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, bukan kah... pernikahan kita... juga tidak akan lama lagi? " Kai selalu gugup saat membicarakan 'pernikahan' karena itu hal yang paling belum pernah ia pikirkan di umur nya sekarang. D.O hanya menundukan kepala nya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" Kau tau... sebenar nya aku takut menikah muda karena aku belum mengerti apa-apa tentang pernikahan... bahkan pacaran pun aku belum pernah... ini? Langsung di hadapkan dengan pernikahan... aaah.. " D.O terlihat sangat berat untuk menikah muda. Begitu pula dengan apa yang Kai rasakan saat ini.

"Aku juga D.O-ssi, aku belum berpengalaman... tetapi aku sedikit lebih tenang saat mengetahui bahwa kau yang akan menjadi istri ku," Kai tersenyum kepada D.O yang menatap nya bingung. "Kenapa? Bukan kah masih banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik, pria yang lebih sempurna dan lebih baik dari ku? " D.O balik bertanya.

"Bukan masalah cantik atau apa nya... tapi... kau itu dewasa dan mandiri, jadi aku merasa tenang karena calon istri ku bisa mengerti di saat aku manja, sering merajuk, kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pernah berpikir dewasa... kau tau aku itu maknae dari 8 bersaudara dan nasib kita pun sama...kita sama-sama maknae tapi kamu dewasa dan tidak menyusahkan kakak-kakak mu... tidak seperti aku, maka dari itu aku pasti banyak belajar dari mu.. " Kai menjelaskan. D.O hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Wajar kalau kau belum bisa berpikir dewasa di umur kita sekarang karena mereka lebih senang bermain di banding serius terutama dalam urusan cinta, benar kan? Dan laki-laki itu ingin terus merasa lajang, muda dan bebas selagi mereka bisa maka nya banyak laki-laki yang menikah di umur yang sudah sangat matang, itu karena mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang sendiri di banding memikirkan masa depan nya, " D.O menjelaskan dan jujur, setiap Sehun mendengarkan apa yang Seohyun katakan, itu membuat nya semakin dewasa dan baru kali ini ia bisa mendengarkan nasihat seseorang.

"Kecuali aku... mungkin hahahaha" D.O tertawa, Kai ikut tertawa.

" Iya hehehe kau benar... laki-laki itu tidak pernah bisa di ajak serius, mereka nakal.. aku juga nakal, " Kai dan D.O tertawa bersama lalu mereka kembali mengobrol dan kadang terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka berdua.

" Maka dari itu... cepat berpikir dewasa dan jangan terus menghamburkan apa yang kau punya... kasihan umma dan appa mu... mereka membayar sekolah bukan untuk berkelahi sesudah pulang sekolah di gang kecil, " D.O melirik Kai yang sedikit terkejut.

" Da-dari mana kamu tau soal itu? " Kai menjadi salah tingkah.

" Aduh memalukan... sebenar nya... aku itu sering memperhatikan sikap Kai-ssi di sekolah, karena aku ketua kelas dan Kai-ssi ada di kelas ku, otomatis aku harus terus memantau anak-anak yang di tandai spidol merah dan kau termasuk murid yang di beri tanda spidol merah... akhir-akhir ini Kai-ssi mulai membaik dan kalau nilai-nilai subjek di kelas naik, nama Kai-ssi tidak akan di tandai spidol merah lagi, maka dari itu, semangat untuk memperbaiki nilai! " D.O menyemangati Kai dengan sangat lucu, membuat Kai gemas sendiri.

" Bisakah.. kau jadi guru private ku untuk memperbaiki nilai di kelas? " Kai meminta kepada D.O. D.O hanya diam dan menatap Kai. "Aku mohon~" Kai menampakan puppy eyes nya. "Ahh... baiklah, tapi dimana dan hari apa?" D.O bertanya. "Terserah dan kalau bisa setiap hari," Kai mulai memanfaatkan keadaan. D.O yang terlampau polos hanya mengangguk.

" Aku usahakan setiap hari bisa mengajari Kai-ssi yah... nanti biar aku beri tahu Heechul sonsaengnim tentang ini dan laporan nilai nya akan langsung masuk ke rapot Kai-ssi jadi tidak usah di proses dulu... " D.O menjelaskan.

" Okay... gomawo D.O-ssi... maaf merepotkan mu, " Kai meminta maaf.

"Aniyo... gwaenchanayo, aku senang bisa membantu mu Kai-ssi.. " D.O tersenyum kepada Kai kedua nya kembali mengobrol sambil menelusuri bibir pantai dan sesekali mereka bermain air.

Di lain tempat, Kris dan Suho sedang berdiri di balkon restaurant Pirates of Gracia. Mereka menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah. Sesekali Suho menggosok kan kedua telapak tangan nya lalu memeluk tubuh nya sendiri. Kris yang melihat tersebut langsung melepaskan jas nya dan memakaikan nya ke tubuh Suho. " Gomawo, " Suho memakai jas tersebut lalu merapatkan jas Kris di tubuh nya. Sekarang tubuh nya sudah merasa hangat. Kris tersenyum gemas melihat tubuh Suho tenggelam di dalam jas besar milik nya.

" Suho-ssi.. " Kris memanggil Suho sambil memandang ke depan.

" Ne? " Suho menatap Kris yang tidak menatap nya sekarang.

" Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu? " Kris bertanya sambil terus memandang ke depan. "Tentu," Suho menjawab.

"Apakah kau mau... menjadi istri ku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti?" Kris bertanya dan kali ini mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Suho memerah dan ia hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk pelan. (ahh Kris... tumben bijak#plak)

"A-aku mau..." Suho menjawab sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang memerah. Kris menatap Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya dan sekarang Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Suho sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Jeongmal!? " Kris bertanya dengan antusias. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" YES! SARANGHAE! " Kris berteriak lalu memeluk Suho dengan erat.

Dari kejauhan, Lay dan Sehun terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang yang mereka dengar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Siapa yang berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu!? Bahkan yang di teriakan nya itu adalah 'saranghae'! " Lay tersedak minuman nya. "Molla..." Sehun menjawab sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lay yang masih terbatuk.

"Tidak kah itu terdengar seperti suara... Kris Hyung?" Lay kembali bertanya dan menatap Sehun. "Seperti nya... dan... itu dia!" Sehun menunjuk seseorang ber-kemeja putih yang sedang berpelukan dengan namja berambut merah yang mengenakan jas hitam.

"Itu kan Suho Hyung," Lay dan Sehun menatap pasangan tersebut dengan intens lalu saking intens nya mereka bisa melihat jelas adegan ciuman Suho dan Kris.

"Aigoo! Sehun-ssi! Mereka berciuman!" Lay mendorong wajah Sehun sampai-sampai Sehun terjungkal ke belakang. "Ya aku tau! Tapi tidak usah dorong muka bisa kan!" Sehun protes.

"First kiss Suho hyung berarti dengan Kris Hyung, begitu juga dengan Kris Hyung..." Sehun menatap Kris yang kembali memeluk Suho setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jangan membicarakan first kiss, Kim Sehun," Lay berhenti memperhatikan pasangan KrisHo dan kembali makan dengan wajah kesal. "Memang nya kenapa? Kelihatan nya dari kemarin kau terus menghindari kata first kiss..." Sehun kembali bertanya dan menatap Layy. "Aku masih belum bisa terima kalau first kiss ku itu di ambil oleh mu, Kim Cadel," Lay mengejek Sehun.

"Ya kan bukan aku yang meminta... siapa yang menyuruh mu memberikan ku nafas buatan?" Sehun bertanya. "Umma dan Kyulim ahjumma," Lay menjawab santai. "Tuh kan... itu bukan keinginan ku, maafkan aku kalau begitu," Sehun meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchanayo... mungkin kalo nanti memang kita menikah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan lagi masalah first kiss ku ini, karena aku sudah menjadi milik mu," Lay menjelaskan sambil terus memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Iya... sudah lah, kalau sekarang kau masih benci membicarakan first kiss, aku tidak akan mengungkit nya dan cepat habiskan makanan mu... ini sudah malam, aku takut Gyuri ahjumma khawatir karena kau belum pulang," Sehun menjelaskan.

"Tapi kan aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun-ssi... aku masih ingin berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini," Lay terlihat kesal. "Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam kalau tidak di temani oleh aku atau saudara mu yang lain, tapi kalau kau masih tetap mau berkeliaran malam ini... jangan harap besok dapat cokelat dari ku," Sehun mengancam Lay.

" Aaaah~ aku ingin cokelat! " Lay mulai terlihat manja.

"Maka dari itu cepat habiskan makan malam mu dan pulang ke hotel! Besok pagi, aku pasti kan ada banyak cokelat di lemari baju mu, arra?" Sehun mengusap kepala Lay dengan sayang. "Ne!" Lay menjawab semangat lalu menghabiskan makanan nya.

Ke-esokan hari nya, terlihat Kris dan Luhan sedang membicarakan first kiss mereka di balkon kamar. Chen dan Baekhyun sibuk bersih-bersih, D.O sedang memasak sedangkan Lay sibuk dengan cokelat nya.

" Ahhh ternyata kau bisa romantis juga Hyung! " Xiumin memasang wajah konyol nya sambil menertawakan Kris.

"Tapi kau tau, aku sedikit malu saat aku mencium nya di sana karena semua orang di restaurant bertepuk tangan dan meneriaki kita lalu sebagian ada yang melempari kami dengan rose merah, ahhh sangat menyenangkan! " Kris terlihat sangat senang. "Bagaimana dengan mu?" Kris bertanya kepada Xiumin yang sekarang wajah nya mulai memerah.

"Awal nya... aku memeluk diri nya dari belakang... lalu aku bilang kalau aku sangat mencintainya dengan suara berat dan setengah berbisik lalu aku membalikan tubuh nya dan langsung ku cium bibir nya... aahhh~ fantastic~ " Kris tertawa gemas dan memukuli Xiumin. Tidak lama kemudian, anak-anak keluarga Kim masuk ke dalam sambil berteriak.

" Annyeong~! " Mereka semua berteriak. Suho dan Xiumin langsung memeluk calon suami nya yaitu Luhan dan Kris sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol langsung menerima pelukan manis dari Chen dan Baekhyun, D.O di bantu masak oleh Kai, sedangkan Lay sedang bertengkar di kamar nya dengan pintu terbuka karena Sehun memanggil nya 'yeobo'.

Di kamar Lay, Sehun dan calon istri nya hanya mengobrol biasa setelah berdebat sebelum nya. Tiba-tiba Lay bercerita tentang wanita jahat nan centil di kelas mereka yang sudah lama mengincar Sehun.

" Kau tau... Si Hyeri terus menerus mengirim pesan yang isi nya sama yaitu 'Jauhi suami ku atau kau mati cho Yixing!' dan dia selalu marah-marah di telepon karena kata nya kau terlalu perhatian kepada ku dan saat kau tertidur di kelas, kau selalu menggumamkan nama ku terus... benarkah? " Lay bertanya sambil mengunyah cokelat nya.

"Iya memang... terus apa masalah dia dengan mu? Kenapa dia tidak marah kepada ku saja? Kan itu salah ku? Yeoja aneh," Sehun terus saja bertanya.

"YAK! Pertama! Masalah nya dengan ku!? Tentu saja karena kau terlalu perhatian pada ku! Sudah jelas-jelas dia menggilai mu dari pertama kau datang ke sekolah itu, kau malah terus menyebut nama ku! Yeoja mana yang tidak kesal jika pujaan hati nya menyukai orang lain! Kedua! Kenapa dia tidak marah kepada mu? Tentu saja karena di ingin terlihat baik, manis dan innocent di depan mu! Dia tidak mau terlihat kasar dan tidak berperasaan! Dia melakukan semua itu agar kau menyukai nya! Terakhir! Itu salah mu!? Tentu saja itu salah mu! Jadi jangan terlalu perhatian kepada ku dan jangan menggumamkan nama ku lagi saat tidur di kelas! Arrasseo!? Dan ya... yeoja itu tidak aneh, tapi gila, " Lay mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan dengan detail.

"Arrasseo... arrasseo... bantu aku kalau begitu," Sehun malah membuat Lay bingung. "Bantu apa? Kan itu masalah mu! Selesaikan sendiri!" Lay terlalu malas membantu dan meneruskan acara memakan cokelat nya.

"Ish! Bantu aku! Aku akan pura-pura perhatian kepada nya dan terlihat menyukai nya, lalu di akhir nanti aku akan membuat nya menjauhi mu dan juga menjauhi ku, otte? " Sehun menjelaskan lalu membujuk Lay.

"Jelaskan dulu cara nya," Lay menjawab sambil sibuk memakan cokelat.

"Saat dia sudah menembak ku dan menjadi pacar ku, aku akan membuat nya cemburu dengan cara bermesraan dengan mu, lalu dia akan memarahi mu dan menyuruh mu menjauhi diri ku kan? Tapi aku mencegah nya dan aku akan bilang kalau kita sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi menikah, beres kan?" Sehun hal tersebut dengan sangat enteng sedangkan lay memasang wajah terkejut nya.

"Kau taruh otak mu dimana,eoh? Itu sama saja mempermalukan ku di depan umum! Kan belum ada yang tau soal perjodohan ini! Jangan sampai anak-anak di sekolah tau! Pabbo! " Lay memarahi Sehun.

"Ehhh jangan salah, semua guru di sekolah sudah mengetahui soal perjodohan ini..." Sehun menjawab santai. " Mwo!? " Lay menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Iya... maka dari itu, kita... anak dari keluarga Kim akan di bantu oleh semua guru untuk menjauhkan semua namja yang mendekati mu kecuali sahabat-sahabat mu dan menjauhkan semua yeoja yang mendekati ku kecuali sahabat ku," Sehun menjelaskan dengan sangat bangga.

"Oke... bagus," Lay menyetujui nya.

~BaekYeol~

Di ruang TV, mereka terlihat sangat hening karena serius menonton film Action bersama ChenTao. Mereka menonton sambil memakan cemilan yang di belikan Suho sebelum nya.

"Aku tidak habis fikir dengan yeoja atau namja yang mau menggilai mu," Baekhyun mulai mengobrol dengan Chanyeol tanpa mengganggu 2 orang yang sedang serius menonton.

"Wae? Wajar dong mereka menggilai ku karena aku memang tampan dan di idolakan di sekolah karena bakat rap ku yang luar biasa, suara ku juga lumayan saat bernyanyi," Chanyeol memuji diri nya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Iiih... baru saja aku mengejek mu, sekarang kau sempat-sempat nya memuji diri sendiri, " Baekhyun mencibir.

"Tapi itu memang benar kan? Itu kenyataan Cho Baekhyun," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Cih... mereka itu hanya tau dari luar saja... mereka tidak tau bagian dalam nya," Baekhyun berkata.

"Bagian dalam ku? Ish! Kau ini pervert sekali! Tidak cukup melihat luar ku kau juga ingin melihat dalam nya! Kalau kau mau tau, sekarang aku memakai celana dalam berwarna pink dan kaos dalam berwarna ungu, puas?" Chanyeol mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun. "YAK! Kenapa kau menjitak ku!?" Chanyeol protes.

"Bukan itu maksud nya pabo! Kau saja yang pikiran nya pervert! Buat apa aku ingin mengetahui dalaman mu! " Baekhyun kesal.

"Lalu apa maksud nya bagian dalam diri ku?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Maksud ku sifat asli dalam diri mu! Bukan dalaman mu!" Baekhyun memperjelas.

"Ooh itu maksud nya... memang nya sifat asli dalam diri ku itu apa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Aigoo! Pertama! Kau itu bodoh Chanyeol! Sangat bodoh! Sifat asli diri mu sendiri saja tidak tau! Kedua! Kau itu manja, sering merajuk dan tidak tau diri! Tidak seperti di sekolah, setiap melewati kerumunan para yeoja atau di hadapan para uke kau akan bersikap dingin, berwibawa, gagah dan manly! Tapi asli nya, nyali mu itu lebih kecil dari nyali ku! Wibawa mu berubah menjadi manja, gagah dan manly mu berubah menjadi sifat merajuk mu! Lihat saja sekarang, kau mengenakan celana dalam pink! Dan terakhir kau itu menyusahkan! " Baekhyun membeberkan semua nya.

"Iya sih hehehe... ternyata kau mengetahui nya," Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang tidak gatal. " Tentu saja aku tau! Karena Kyulim ahjumma selalu meminta tolong kepada ku untuk merubah sikap mu yang kekanak-kanakan! Maka dari itu, jangan macam-macam kepada ku atau pun saudara-saudara ku atau aib mu akan ku beberkan di sekolah! " Baekhyun mengancam.

" I-Iya... iya... aku tidak akan macam-macam, " Chanyeol menampakan tanda peace dengan jari nya.

" Good, " Baekhyun merespon lalu kembali menonton dengan serius.

-skip-

1 minggu kemudian...

Xiumin, Luhan, Kris dan Suho sangat terkejut dengan keputusan orang tua nya untuk menikahkan mereka bulan depan.

" Mwo!? Tidak kah itu terlalu cepat? " Kris memastikan.

" Buat apa menunggu lagi! Umma ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu dari kalian, " Kyulim tersenyum jahil.

" Bukan begitu umma, tapi kita baru saja menjalin hubungan kemarin... Kami belum mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, " Xiumin menjelaskan dan ke-3 orang lain nya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Walau pun baru satu hari kalian menjalin hubungan, tetapi ciuman sudah berlangsung ya buat apa menunggu lebih lama untuk melakukan hal yang lebih? " Sukjin selaku appa dari Kris dan Suho namja yang sekarang di hadapan nya mendapat death-glare dari kedua anak nya tersebut.

" Appa! " Kris dan Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban sang appa yang sekarang tertawa dengan sang umma dan Gyuri. Wajah Suho dan Xiumin memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Sukjin dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan karena gugup.

" Ah sabar yah Suho... Xiumin... appa mu ini memang pervert, " Kyulim dan yang lain tertawa.

" Ah.. lupakan apa yang appa katakan, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kalian siap jika kalian harus menikah bulan depan? " Sukjin dengan cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ke-4 anak mereka yang masih saling menatap.

" Mungkin kami siap jika harus menikah bulan depan dengan syarat kami ber-4 harus tinggal bersama dalam 1 rumah, " Luhan memberi syarat dan syarat tersebut membuat Suho dan Xiumin sangat senang. "Loh... kenapa kalian tidak mau tinggal berdua dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing? " Gyuri bertanya.

" Kami belum bisa hidup berdua karena kami belum berpengalaman dan baru saja ingin mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, mungkin dengan cara kita tinggal bersama, kami bisa saling membantu dan kami juga tidak akan merasa kesepian di rumah kalau nanti Kris Hyung dan Luhan bekerja sampai malam, " Xiumin menjelaskan sambil terus memeluk lengan Jessica yang tersenyum saat mereka saling bertatapan.

" Iya itu benar appa, aku jadi tidak khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Xiumin di rumah saat kerja lembur, lagi pula aku yakin dongsaeng kita dan dongsaeng mereka akan sering mampir di rumah jadi mereka tidak akan kesepian, " Luhan menjelaskan.

" Baik lah kalo itu mau kalian, jadi pernikahan akan berlangsung bulan depan pada tangan 21, kalian cepat cari gaun pernikahan dan membuat undangan nya, adik-adik kalian juga kalau bisa membantu mempersiapkan semua nya, kalian mau menikah dimana? " Sukjin bertanya.

" Kami... ingin menikah di pulau ini ahjussi, " Suho menjawab sambil tersenyum senang dengan Xiumin. "Baiklah... kalian mau honeymoon berapa lama? " Sukjin kembali bertanya.

" 2 minggu saja appa! Biar kami bisa mendapat banyak jatah dari mereka tiap malam... " Kris melirik Suho dan Xiumin yang tertawa malu.

" Ya! Dasar pervert! Tidak ayah tidak anak sama aja! " Suho memukul pelan lengan Kris lalu semua nya kembali tertawa.

1 minggu lagi adalah acara pernikahan KrisHo dan XiuHan. Selama 3 minggu Suho dan Xiumin tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon suami mereka yaitu Luhan dan Kris karena memang mereka tidak boleh di pertemukan sebelum acara pernikahan tiba. Hari ini ke anak keluarga Kim sedang berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar refreshing dan membantu kedua kakak tertua mereka melupakan rasa gugup dan takut karena hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat.

"Hyungie... ayo kita makan es krim, sudah lama kita tidak memakan es krim bersama di kedai itu," Tao merajuk sambil memeluk lengan Suho dengan manja. " Iya~ ayo makan es krim~ " Sehun dan Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil bergelayut manja di tangan kanan Xiumin.

" Ya sudah ayo... " Suho menyetujui nya dan mereka bersorak menuju kedai es krim langganan nya.

"Hyung... hari ini aku, Tao dan Kai akan pulang ke rumah karena ada tugas sekolah yang belum di kumpulkan, itu juga karena kami harus mengunjungi pesta perpisahan kami yang di adakan pada malam hari lusa, kami pasti pulang secepat nya dan kita akan tinggal di hotel umma selama di sana jadi unnie tidak usah khawatir, " Sehun menjelaskan.

"Cepat lah pulang~ Hyung tidak mau kita tidak lengkap, hyung mau menghabiskan waktu hyung dengan kalian sebelum hyung menikah~ " Suho merajuk sambil memeluk Sehun dari samping. Sehun membalas pelukan Suho dan mengangguk.

"Kami pasti pulang secepat nya," Sehun menjawab.

-skip-

Ke-3 anak termuda dari keluarga Cho sudah berada di dalam kapal dan mereka semua bersandar di sisi kapal untuk melambaikan tangan tanda kepergian mereka untuk sementara kepada keluarga nya. Saat mereka ber-3 sedang melambaikan tangan mereka, tiba-tiba ke-3 namja tersebut merasa ada yang memeluk tubuh mereka dari belakang. Dan benar saja, mereka sudah di peluk oleh calon suami masing-masing.

-Skip-

Ke-3 seme dari keluarga Kim turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah di parkiran sekolah mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu tampan, cool dan berwibawa. Kai terkenal karena tampan dan dance skill nya yang luar biasa, Sehun terkenal karena wajah tampan dan innocent nya namun cool saat di depan yeoja, Tao terkenal karena tampan dan skill wushu nya yang tidak tertandingi. Mereka menyusuri koridor dengan gaya santai dan cool nya bahkan mereka terlihat menggoda yeoja-yeoja dan para uke yang tidak berkedip selama ke-3 namja itu melewati nya.

Itu hal biasa yang terjadi kepada anak-anak keluarga Kim yang memang tampan nya tidak ada yang menandingi (kata para yeoja dan uke di sekolah nya) tetapi tidak untuk ke-2 yeoja yang menatap horror ke arah 3 manuisa yang status nya adalah 'calon suami' sahabat mereka tersebut karena penampilan mereka sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan sifat asli nya yang... cukup memprihatin kan.

" Hey! Lihat! Calon suami kalian datang! " Tiffany menyikut Lay yang tadi sedang asik mengobrol dengan D.O dan Hyoyeon. Otomatis pandangan Tiffany, Lay dan D.O tertuju kepada 3 namja yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hai cantik," Sehun menggoda Lay dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan di sekitar nya.

"Hai bodoh," Lay menjawab dengan senyum angelic nya sedangkan Sehun sudah siap menjitak kepala Lay.

" Eh eh eh! Ingat! Ini sekolah dan perjanjian mu apa kemarin? Tidak tebar pesona dan membeberkan hubungan kita! Kau tau, jika si Hyeri dan si Jieun melihat kau, Tao dan Sehun perhatian kepada kita... kita bertiga yang akan jadi sasaran empuk mereka dan teman-teman geng nya itu! Maka dari itu jangan cari masalah! " Lay mengingatkan dan D.O dan Chen hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tolong cepat pergi dari sini, banyak mata yang memperhatikan kalian sekarang karena berbincang terlalu lama dengan kami di sini, kami tidak mau Lay, Chen dan D.O dalam masalah hari ini, " Tiffany memastikan lalu memeluk Lay dari samping.

"Dan... pandangan mereka mulai curiga melihat kalian yang begitu akrab dengan calon istri kalian ini, maka dari itu, cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang menyelidiki tentang hubungan kalian yang seharus nya di rahasia kan," Hyoyeon menambahkan sambil memeluk Chen dan D.O.

"Arrasseo... kajja," Kai mengajak ke-2 saudara nya untuk pergi ke kelas. Sebenar nya tidak ada beda nya menyuruh Ketiga orang itu untuk pergi karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama dengan 3 namja dan 2 yeoja yang masih berdiri di luar kelas setelah mengusir mereka.

Selama pelajaran, Lay yang duduk di bangku paling pojok di barisan ketiga dekat jendela hanya fokus ke depan, begitu pun D.O yang duduk di sebelah Lay. Mereka mencatat semua nya dan menyimak apa yang Byul sonsaengnim katakan.

" Sut... sut! " Terdengar panggilan kecil dari bangku depan barisan kedua. Dan ternyata itu adalah Sehun dan Kai yang tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke calon istri masing-masing. Lay dan D.O hanya pura-pura tidak melihat karena mereka tau sekarang ini Hyeri dan Jieun sedang menatap mereka tajam.

Waktu istirahat tiba, Lay berjalan menuju kelas berniat untuk membawakan bekal mereka yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh nya. Namun saat mereka masuk kelas, Lay hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua adik nya sudah makan dengan lahap sambil di jaga oleh Kai dan Tao. Mereka berdua asik menatap calon istri mereka yang makan dengan lahap.

"Hyungie!" Chen memanggil Lay. Lalu Lay menghampiri mereka.

"Suami mu yang membawa kan makan siang, eoh?" Lay bertanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Chen. 2 maknae tersebut hanya mengangguk senang.

"Gomawo, jaga mereka dengan baik ne... kalau kalian ingin tau, sekarang yeoja yang bernama Soori yang mengincar mu sedang menatap tajam kalian," Lay mengatakan hal tersebut sambil terus menatap Kai dan pura-pura tidak membicarakan yeoja yang sedari tadi mengintip dari jendela.

" Jjinja? Mana dia sekarang? " Kai bertanya sambil terus menatap D.O.

"Di jendela, dia mengintip dari sana... kalian pura-pura tidak tau saja, kalau aku tidak tau diri, pasti sekarang yeoja itu sudah habis di tangan ku dari kemarin... " Lay mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat gemas saking ingin menghabisi yeoja yang bernama Soori tersebut.

"Yeoja yang mengincar Tao juga bekerja sama dengan Soori, yeoja itu bernama Hyomin, dia sedang berusaha mencari tau hubungan Tao dengan Chen karena akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat dekat, maka dari itu berhati-hati lah... jaga mereka dengan baik, aku, Sehun, Tiffany dan Hyoyeon akan membantu kalian, " Lay menjelaskan.

"Ne hyung," Kai dan Tao menjawab.

Saat acara perpisahan yang di adakan pada malam hari tiba, Kai, Sehun dan Tao hanya memasang wajah kesal nya saat mereka tidak bisa berdansa dengan calon istri masing-masing. Sehun berdansa dengan Hyeri yang terus genit kepada nya dan berpura-pura polos, Kai berdansa dengan Soori yang memaksa Kai untuk memper-erat pelukan tangan nya yang melingkar di pinggang nya sekarang dan Tao berdansa dengan Hyomin yang berpose juga memasang wajah se-sexy mungkin tapi malah membuat Tao merasa jijik.

Lay berdansa dengan Tiffany yang status nya adalah sahabat kecil nya karena mereka sudah saling mengenal dari umur 3 tahun sampai sekarang, Chen berdansa dengan Hyoyeon, D.O berdansa dengan Luna yang status nya sahabat nya karena mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bersama dan mereka anggota OSIS sehingga sering bertemu setiap OSIS mengadakan acara.

Selama berdansa, mereka ber-3 (Lay, Chen, D.O) tidak berpisah sama sekali. Mereka ber-3 tertawa dan berbincang bersama 3 sahabat nya yang kini menari dengan mereka.

"Kau tau, malam ini aku ingin sekali membuat si Cadel mati rasa karena terus di tempeli si Hyeri itu, dia terlihat begitu frustasi sampai sekarang karena dia juga harus berdansa dengan nya, hahaha... igeon jeongmal jaemida!" Lay terlihat begitu senang.

"Hahaha aku juga! Melihat si bodoh itu mati berdiri dengan si Jieun, bukan nya membuat ku cemburu tapi malah ingin tertawa..." D.O dan yang lain tertawa.

"Oh ya... bagaimana dengan pacar mu Luna? Kalian sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Ahh... aku dengan Onew? Baik-baik saja... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian, tapi jangan di beri tahu kepada siapa-siapa yah! " Luna meminta. Akhir nya ke 5 sahabat nya mengangguk. "Rencana nya... setelah kami lulus dari sekolah ini, kami akan berkuliah di China dan menikah, " Luna mendapat seruan asik atau mungkin menggoda dari para sahabat nya.

" Ahhh~ semoga kalian tetap bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan~ " Chen mendoakan.

"Ne gomawo nae chingudeul~" Luna berterima kasih. Dari kejauhan, ke-3 namja tersebut menatap geram kepada 3 namja yang menyandang status calon istri mereka malah tertawa dan berbincang dengan asik sekali, tidak ada raut khawatir atau cemburu melihat calon suami nya sendiri sedang memeluk Yeoja lain.

Sesekali saat Lay, Chen dan D.O menatap sang calon suami yang meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menjauhkan diri dari Hyeri, Hyomin dan Jieun dan respon dari sang calon istri hanya menjulurkan lidah mereka tanda mengejek atau 'rasakan itu!'.

Acara selesai. Semua siswa sudah beranjak pulang begitu pula dengan 3 namja yang menggendong tas mereka lalu melambaikan tangan nya kepada 3 yeoja yang ber status sahabat dekat mereka. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat calon-calon suami nya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman geng nya yang terkenal brutal. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun mereka brutal, mereka tidak berani melawan Lay, Chen, D.O, Tiffany dan Hyoyeon karena mereka ber-5 lebih brutal dan lebih sadis dari pada yang biasa geng tersebut lakukan.

"Ayo pulang, biarkan saja mereka pulang sendiri... toh, bukan nya tadi pagi mereka bawa mobil sport yang warna merah itu kan? Aku Cuma bisa berharap kalau mobil sport mereka tidak ada yang mencuri sekarang," D.O terus bergumam kesal. Saat mereka melewati kerumunan namja yang sedang bersama calon suami nya tersebut, mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para anggota geng tersebut.

" Heh! Itu mereka! " Salah satu dari teman geng nya menyikut Seh.n

" Yeobo~ " Sehun menyapa Lay yang tidak menoleh sama sekali. Bahkan dia terlihat tidak mendengarkan.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun saat ia memanggil Lay dengan panggilan yeobo di area sekolah?

**TBC**

Hahaha motong nya itu loh... sabar ya readers... Tapi janji update cepet~ review nya yah kalo sedikit, gak akan di lanjut kayak nya... kalo suka bilang 'yehet!'

**IG : exo_verdose88**

Kamsahamnida:*


End file.
